Battlecry
by Ame Chisei
Summary: Set in modern times. Her life went crazy and disasterous the moment she got curious and followed him. read what's inside to see more (cuz I suck at writing summaries) R&R! RATED T FOR THE CHARACTERS' POTTY MOUTH! (Cover Art Mine)
1. 1st Chapter

**Hi everyone! You're all time potato here with a new fanfic and it's not a Harvest Moon one! *applause* and it's not a one-shot of Samurai Champloo! *another applause* I challenged myself to make a by-chapter fanfic of Samurai Champloo... and it's not a FuuJin one! In fact, the pairing is a mystery... /slapped. Well anyways! Just like the usual.. _ITALICIZED WORDS ARE FUU'S THOUGHTS_**

 **Before you jumped in to the story... DISCLAIMER: Samurai Champloo and its characters DO NOT belong to me!**

* * *

 **1st Chapter**

"You dumbass! Why did you kill him?! Now I'm a target too!"

"Shut up you dumb broad! If you want to live, just run you flat-chested girl!"

My life was peaceful before this shitting event happened to me and before that idiot did something moronic to ruin the life that I value the most.

This wasn't the first time we've crossed paths actually, let just say that he's a regular to the local precinct where the messages that I deliver all the way the from Headquarters. I always see him there, talking with Jin, a police that I know and friends with. What I mean by talk is that they discuss about that hooligan's crime; trespassing, assault and battery, and vandalism. But the most common ones are theft and him starting fights on the streets. There were even times that an innocent bystander or two got accidentally involved in the fight and end up filing a complaint against him.

Just from the look of it, he likes getting into fights maybe it's either because of that sexy policewoman with huge knockers and butt who always tends on his bruises or because he enjoys the adrenaline rush he always get whenever he gets in to a fight. Either way, he's still dangerous and a scumbag.

Why? That jerk grabbed my breasts that one time I attended to his bruises and wounds because the one who always do it is on leave. That asshole, he had the nerve to grab my chest in front of Jin and the other police officers! What's worse is that he fondle it and said that he has nothing to grab on depicting that I'm flat-chested! What an ass! It was a good thing that Jin was there and gave him a mouthful of sermons... and extended his time in jail for sexual harassment.

Anyway, I've been wondering about one thing. I know that the precinct is busy and many criminals are caught and sent there but the number of police in the precinct is large. So, why is it that whenever that man is caught, Jin is the one whom he talks to? The time he's always been caught is not even a busy hour and all of the policemen there are in standby. I know that there were something between those, I'm just hoping is not something homo.

So, like a cat, their connection with each other piqued my interest and curiosity. After that perverted man got released, I secretly followed him. I must say, he, himself has piqued my interest too. Although we've met for numerous times, I still don't know his name, I wasn't able to get it because Jin won't let me know who he is.

As I continued to follow him, I made sure that there is enough distance between the two of us so he will not able to see me. I know I suck at that kind of thing, he probably already from the start that he was being follow. What he don't know is that I was the one following him judging from the expression he made when he saw me just before a bunch of back alley thieves tried to mug me.

Of course I fought back. It wasn't and never in my plan to walk home with my bag empty. I may have taken some self-defense lesson and trained kenjutsu in a dojo however, they were too many for me to handle alone.

When I continued to struggle against them, I saw something glint at the corners of my eyes and I know the one he pulled out is the thing that may end my life in an instant. Even before he could sink in that knife to my body, the man who I was following jumped in and kicked him in the face then proceeded to fight the rest of them.

He moved too fast. My eyes can't catch up with him as he fight them one by one. I don't really know if I am going to be amazed or be terrified that moment. Nevertheless, he didn't cease to amaze the heck out of me. All of them dropped like flies the instant they charged at him. He kicked here and there like a relaxed person he is however, it seemed like his opponents got fed up of him and each of them pulled out their own wakizashi that were hidden in their clothes. Those people were so desperate to defeat him, they are ready to play dirty.

At first, I thought that would be the end of him. He can't win against blades. That is when took out his own sword from it scabbard that is dangling on his body. I just notice that it was indeed a scabbard. I never really expected that he has a katana with him! Wakizashi and tanto are okay in my book since they can be hidden easily and I always bring my tanto with me as a charm, but a katana?! Who brings a katana with them in this time and age?! Why haven't I noticed it before when it was just in plain sight?! Futhermore, why the hell did Jin give it back to him?! Now look what it has done! He slashed a man down and I am now running for my own darn life!

Well whatever the reason, that doesn't change the fact that, him using his katana saved me from being stabbed by a thief.

"Hey washboard, this way."

It would seem like he found an alley we could hide in for the meantime from those people who wants us dead. They are practically screaming murder as they chase after us.

"Here, come inside."

The man with me opened a door to a small house and invited me inside. Well, invited is an understatement, he is ordering me to go inside. I just groaned and entered in my own dismay. The inside of the house is cramped as hell and what's worse, it's messy and smelled funky. I swear to God, if I'm not going to die with the hands of those low-lives, I'm going to die with the unfamiliar funky stench surrounding this whole house. I've never smelled such horrible monstrosity though bit by bit, I can smell the disgusting stench of booze. Why am I not surprised?

"Go sit anywhere you want."

What an asshole, he expects me to sit on a pile of dirty clothes?! "Nope, I'll just stand here." I replied politely.

I think he's been living here for a long damn time that he even can't smell the scent of his house, gross I'll say. Does he even take a bath?

He just shrugged his shoulders and took out his phone. Who is he calling now? I'm pretty surprised, for a pick-pocket like him, he doesn't own a darn iPhone, just an old regular Nokia with the numeric keypad. Maybe I shouldn't be judging him.

"What took you so long ya damn queer?"

 _Damn queer? Don't tell me..._

* * *

 **First chapter done! So what can you say about it? Crappy right? *laughs and cries.**

 **Anyways! Don't be shy to submit a review and tell me your thoughts about this fanfic (I know I won't be XD)...** _ **PEACE!**_

 _ **Edit:  
**_ Date Revised: 3/19/2019


	2. 2nd Chapter

**I just came back from the dead that's why I just updated this fanfic. Before anything else and proceeding with the 2nd Chapter, I would like to thank to the two guests who submitted a review to the previous chapter.**

 **Guest (July 16): Thank you so much for liking it. I don't really know Mugen speak in written form but I did my best and based his speech pattern like in the English dub of the anime. I'll definitely continue this story.**

 **Guest (July 17): I'm glad that you've liked the concept and I am most glad when you point out the mistakes I've made in chapter 1. Sorry if the way it was written was formal, I kinda think of what I write while I make my research paper, so that's the reason why it's formal (though it kinda sounds like an excuse *laughs*). About the sentence not making sense, yah, I don't know why I've typed it like that and why I still continue with that. Maybe it's because I don't have any proof reader other than myself and I still need to improve my English (Ingurish. *laughs*) Nevertheless, thank you for the compliment and your opinion.**

 **Before going on reading this chapter, you must know that: (1) This is written in Fuu's perspective, (2) The italicized words or sentences are her thoughts and mostly; (3) DISCLAIMERS! Samurai Champloo doesn't belong to moi.**

 **ENJOY~!**

* * *

 **2nd Chapter**

Queer? Is he referring to Jin? I always hear him calling Jin with that kind of insulting name. I'm starting to think that he doesn't know how to propely call people by their given name, I really bet that he doesn't even know Jin's name.

"Whatever ya asshole. I want ya to go here at my house and pick up that damn flat-chested chick who always hangs around there..." he said, not making an eye contact with me.

I knew it, those two has a connection that is more than being a 'felon-police' relationship. Is Jin really is gay like what this man calls him? Are those two has a homosexual relationship? It can't be. Looking at the man with me, I don't think he can digest having a relationship with a same sex as him. Don't get me wrong. I have nothing against homosexual relationships. It's really just hard imagining Jin to be in that sort of relationship.

He scratched his chin. "Yeah that one, the one who has a brown hair and uses utensils to tie up her hair. Ya ask too many damn questions. Just go here and pick up the chick." He then pushed a button to end the call and stuffed his phone back in his pocket.

Is he an idiot or something? Can't he distinguish the difference between a pair of chopsticks and hair sticks?! He may be great at fighting and waving his katana but he's not really the sharpest knife or the brightest spoon inside the drawer.

"You," he started as he sat on a dirty beanbag, or that is at least what it looks like for me, "what the hell are ya doing at this part of town, following me around?"

This man, he talks to me as if we know each other. He doesn't even know my name even though he has heard it for so many times. Well, I shouldn't be mad about it though, it was just fair since I don't know his name too and Jin never called him by his name.

I just looked away, not answering his question. There's no way in hell I'm going to tell him that I was curious about his connection to Jin and that I was curious about him, I'll die first before I say that.

"I know that look girly, 'I'll die first before telling it to you'." he smirked.

Well, he almost had it. I think I let my thoughts made me forget that my emotions and facial expression are easy to distinguish.

He stood up from his beanbag and walked up to me. Now, what the hell does this moron wants from me? He already knows that I will not say anything. If he's planning to kill me like what he did to that thief, then I welcome him to do so. I just don't know how he's going to explain to Jin the reason why my body is on the dirty floor of his house (if you call this a house), lifeless.

"You want to die? In what way? I can make you dead in so many ways girly."

There's something hidden behind his voice but it wasn't a threatening one. In fact it was as if he's hypnotizing me, enticing me and seducing me. It was scary. I took a step backwards but he stepped forward. I stepped backwards for so many times until my back hit the wall and he trapped me, pressing his hands on the wall beside my head.

He grinned maliciously, "Is that how you want to play a game huh? I know how to kill ya, I'll make you scream in pleasure until ya die."

Dagnabbit! I should've been careful! Remember! You're not dealing with a normal person! This man in front of you is an all-around-the-clock convicted criminal who happened to be a fucking pervert who grabbed your tits for an absolute stupid reason! My heart started to pound heavily and my breath got hitched in my throat. I shouldn't let my fear get ahead of me. I glared at him, doing my best to hide the fear of knowing what will happen next and what he will do to me.

The man in front of me licked his lips as if he found his knew prey to feast at, in which at this moment is me. I was careless; I lowered my guard just because I was dumb enough to trust him since he saved my life that he placed in danger because of his actions in the first place. Look at where that carelessness brought me into! Now I'm going to lose my v-card to a perverted man of whom I barely know and whose name is unknown to me! Oh God! Please help my soul and me!

Even before he could do something that can ruin me forever, the door opened, revealing Jin. Both of us looked at him. With the position we are in, I could tell Jin wasn't amused in the least as he saw the man in front of me, ready to do the unspeakable.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jin asked, his composure never faltering.

"Well, she tempted me." He teased. I don't know to whom, to me or to Jin. Tempted him?! What kind of an excuse is that? I did nothing of sort! "I'm just pulling your ass." he immediately added, "This washboard has exactly zero sex appeal. It'll take her a decade or two to make an uprising in my pants."

 _Asshole! Like I want to seduce a moron like you!_ Even if it this idiot is the last person in Earth, there's no way and no force in this world that can make me fuck that moron to repopulate this planet. I rather die a virgin than have sex with this beast!

I just glared at him as he walked away from Jin and me. Such a pretentious man, he's not even handsome! His only asset is his amazing swordsmanship, nothing more. How dare he insult my sex appeal?! Uprising in his pants, yeah right. Even if he does get a boner, nobody can really distinguish it if he did have one.

"Why are you here Fuu?"

I looked at Jin and just smiled at him. As much as I am happy to see him but I don't want him to know why I am here. I'm sure that he can understand, though he looked like a cold blooded policeman, he's a considerate guy... or maybe he is considerate to me because my father told him to take care of me. I hope not.

"Oh yeah..." I said, trying to change the subject, "Your friend just killed someone earlier."

"Oh screw you girly. I didn't kill that bastard, I just let my blade graze on his skin."

Did it look that way? Actually, now he argued about that, I did not really see the exact moment he slashed or stabbed that thief earlier. I just saw him slowly sank on the ground, looking hurt. I guess there's something inside of his brain besides slashing left and right and harassing poor young ladies like me.

"Besides... He won't die easily... A yakuza can't die that easy."

Am I hearing things or he said that that man who were unfortunate to cross swords with him is a yakuza? A freaking yakuza?! If that man is a yakuza, then the others must be... Then I must be in that area where I heard so much. I'm in the district full of Yakuza!

"Then you are-?!"

"Come on Fuu. Let's go." Jin immediately took my hand and dragged me out of the house.

There's something wrong with Jin. He's somewhat giddy, it's not really that noticeable. However, interrupting me like that, as if he doesn't want me to know about who that man is. Damn, I did not even catch his name. If I ask Jin his name, will he answer me? I don't think so.

Our drive back to my home was awkward. Jin was extra quiet than before. Just from his silence, I could tell that he wasn't happy with me going to that district. He's too protective of me, he even registered himself as my guardian when I was in junior high school even though our age gap is only isn't that much. I guess he took this responsibility too seriously. I shouldn't be complaining about it, I should be thankful that Jin is taking some of his time to take care a 16 year-old brat like me.

Riding in this Toyota Altis took me back when he started taking care of me. Jin was in college and I was in junior high when the two of us met, that was after my mother passed away because of some illness. He just appeared in front of the gate of the school I was attending. Apparently this car was a gift from my father, whose whereabouts is a mystery, to Jin since I can't drive that time. It was awkward at first too...

I wonder how he and my father knew each other. I once asked him but he didn't answer. Even though Jin said nothing, I felt that he too is sensitive whenever the subject circled around my father. Ever since then I never mentioned anything that is related to father.

"Fuu. Don't go there anymore." he said as he stopped the car in front of my house.

After what happened earlier and what I found out, I'll never go back there but I really want to know what is that man has to do with Jin. They always act so natural whenever they talk back at the precinct. He never talked like that to the other ones they convict there. He's more like a stiff board and always reply with his signature 'hnn'.

"Okay. Thank you for the trouble of picking me up from that place and taking me home. Sorry for taking some of your time." I said, trying my best not to sound sarcastic.

Like always, he just replied 'hnn' and unlocked the door for me. I waited him to drive far away before entering my own house.

Alone again. I've been living on my own for so many years, feeding myself with the money I got from my part-time jobs as a messenger, a as waitress in a cafe and taking some sidelines working in a bar as a waitress and bartender at night. Sure, Jin is still paying for my education and some of my bills in my house but still I'm proud of myself. Speaking of my sideline, I have a duty tonight but I'm too lazy and exhausted to go to work.

I took out my phone and sent a message to the manager, saying that I can't come to work because I need to do my home works. In less than a minute, she replied.

"Can't that wait? I need you and your ferociousness. Someone is causing some trouble in here!"

I let out a sigh. There's no helping it, it is a bar after all but the problem is they can't afford to hire a buff bouncer so aside being a bartender and waitress, I am also a bouncer in a sense that I kick the butts of those people who dared to cause any trouble at the bar I'm working at.

The moment I opened the door, booming voices of two men welcomed me. Instead of changing first into my working clothes, I immediately went inside the bar to pacify the men that are arguing. Somehow, one of those voices seemed oddly familiar, maybe it was just my imagination. However, that wasn't just my brain playing tricks to me and him being here wasn't just an imagination.

 _What the fuck?!_

* * *

 **Done this, done that. Another chapter done. Ready for chapter 3?**

 **As always, it never hurts to submit a review to say to the author your opinion and thoughts(or probably faving this pic will do if words can describe it or you could just submit a review saying that. Any will do *giggles*).**

 _ **Edit:**_

Date of Revision: 3/19/19


	3. 3rd Chapter

**3rd Chapter**

Once again, that moron has stirred up some trouble and what's worse is that he did that in this bar. Just from what happened, because of him being simply himself, I could lose my job once the local precinct is contacted. Jin doesn't know that I work at this kind of hour and that I have a work such as this.

Collecting all of my composure, I walked up to them and got in the middle of the two men arguing before things can get messy. I asked the other man what is his problem in a polite manner.

"Oh that man is my problem!" he pointed to the man he's arguing with, "He boob-grabbed my girl and tried to kiss her!"

I don't know where to begin with, he really is nothing but a low-life pervert who likes to make troubles and follows him wherever he goes. Shit... I can see it now, Jin scolding me because of this bastard.

"I really apologize for what this idiot has done to you and your girlfriend. Please worry no more and I'll take care of him." I said while smiling apologetically.

The man just huffed and went back to his seat where her girlfriend is sitting. I got to say that dude has a taste, even with the dim light, I could say she's drop-dead-gorgeous with big knockers or else the idiot ruffian will not grope her. Speaking of that idiot, I dragged him outside the bar to talk some sense into him.

"You moron! What the hell were you thinking molesting a taken woman in front of her lover?!"

He picked his ear using his pinky, "Geez flat board... You're loud as usual."

As usual?! It wasn't that long after I left that hellish district and we just met today! I didn't even talk to him that much when we hid at his house... if you even call that pigsty as a house. Irritated, I kicked his ankles. For Pete's sakes, why has the world confound me so today, making me meet with this asshole two times in a day?!

"Fuck! That hurts! Ta' hell was that for?!"

"Douche bag... Do you know how you are putting my job in danger?! Because of that trouble you made, the manager nearly called the precinct!"

He snickered, "No wonder why ya are so jittery... Fishface know no shit that ya working in such place."

"Oh screw you, you perverted moron."

My God, please help me. Help me to be tolerating of this idiotic man and his actions towards not only to me, but with the actions that affect other people. Is he dense or what?!

"Fuu..."

Well shit. That voice... It's the voice that has came forth from hell, the voice of the Grim Reaper of the Netherworld and the voice that depicts that I'm ruined and my daily income flying away like a free caged bird. The world hates me today; first, being attacked by those scumbags and being saved by the idiot man with me whose name is unknown to me attacked me. Second is that the very same man who saved me caused some trouble at the bar and this. What the actual shit?!

I'm afraid to face Jin. He doesn't know that I work in this kind of place, atmosphere and time. He has always thought that I'm just in the house doing some of my shitty school that has no complete correlation to any of the lessons that some of my asshole teachers have thought to us. As much as this job is dangerous, I can't just let it go! Most of my savings came from this work!

I nervously turned, only to see his calm yet pissed look in his face. He's really angry! I've seen that expression whenever he interrogate a criminal and pissed him off in the process. It was the most subtle expression, calm and collected outside but inside he's furious as a ferocious lion. Damn. Bye all of my extra pay!

"Why are you here of all places?"

I was about to answer him when that ass butted in and said something that he will regret saying to Jin. "What else? 'Tis broad works here, isn't obvious."

Oh God! Please do not let my anger get ahead of me or else I will commit the ultimate sin that every human commits! This man is so infuriating, my hands are itching to coil around his neck and strangle the crap out him. I don't care if I get to be convicted to be a killer, at least I have shown this piece of shit that he should have not underestimated me! The nerve of this man.

Jin took off his glasses and rubbed his temples in frustration. "I knew that you were in some kind of a conspicuous racket during nighttime behind my back, but it never occurred to my mind that you'll be working in such place Fuu."

He knew? Of course, it's Jin, what am I expecting? I always forgot that he may be someone similar to a samurai in modern times but he's sneaky and fast as a ninja. What am I worrying for really? Well, now I feel stupid. Nevertheless, I still feel guilty for hiding this to him. He may now that I work late night behind his back, but he just found out I am working in such kind of work.

All I could do is say sorry to Jin for hiding it and for trying to hide the truth from him. There was no use for it, I felt it, deep inside my heart I know that he will find out eventually or that he already knows. I guess I just made him worry about me, he does have a responsibility and a promise of some sort that he gave to my father. I am nothing but a headache to Jin.

"Are you done with your shift?"

I was surprised when he asked that. So he wasn't going to tell me to quit? I am kind of expecting that since Jin can be a real worrywart. I just nod at him and gave him a small smile. I don't even have a shift tonight since the manager and I agreed that my purpose of going here is just to break the that was about to happen because of his "friend's" actions tonight.

Jin held out his hand, "Come on, I'll take you home."

He really is worried. Seeing him act like this really does show that he's worried about me. I've been with him for many years that I almost know all of his actions. I held his hand like what a child does with her father. Jin saw my manager, thanked her and told her that I'll be going for the night. It took her a few minutes before she snapped out of her trance and bid goodbye to us but she more likely bid farewell to the man who was holding my hand.

When we walked a few steps, Jin stopped. "Mugen." he called the man's name without turning his back. I turned my head to look at him.

He frowned and clicked his tongue, "Yah, yah! It's not like we met in purpose." I looked back at Jin, he just replied 'hnn' and started walking again.

Once again, I'm back in his car. He didn't say anything along the way and as he drive me home, and what I mean by home is his house. I live in two houses. I only sleep at his home frequently though. I think he'll let me keep my job but he will be extra watchful of me. Sometimes, I just want to go up to him and tell him that he's taking the 'guardian' nonsense way too seriously.

I looked at the window as Jin drives smoothly.

So... That jerk's name is Mugen. I wonder what he meant by what he said to Jin earlier and what Jin said to him. Those two really likes to make me wonder and be curious about them.

It was already past midnight when we arrived at Jin's house. It's been weeks since I slept in this simple but lovely two-storey Japanese-themed house. Jin always have loved everything Japanese, from pottery to clothing. I remembered that one time where he complained how westernized my house is. It's not my fault my house is like that. But, even though my house looked like a house you can see in Western countries, it still has a touch of Japanese. Jin is just being a pussy and an old man, complaining to everything modern.

"Fuu, if you are going to work to that place, at least tell me."

I just pouted and did not meet his eye, "Yah, yah. You're treating me like I'm a kid, again."

"Because you are."

So he's going to use the 'you're a kid' card. He always does that. I really want to remind him that I'll be turning 17 soon and I can pretty much take care of myself. Yet again, there were times that I need someone to carry my burdens and problem with me.

I didn't answer him and just went straightly where my room at. I don't want to argue with Jin, not just because I do not have the energy to do so, but because deep inside my heart I still need him by my side.

 _I wish that he'll stay with me longer._


	4. 4th Chapter

**4th Chapter**

I've dreamt of something last night. I was walking on a field filled with tall and gigantic sunflowers surrounding me. It was bizarre. In that dream; I just kept walking and walking without stopping. However, the weirdest thing is that, there was someone walking with me and that person was holding my hand. That person's hand was cold but held my tiny little hand so gently.

The gentleness of that hand was so familiar yet I can't remember who owned that hand.

"Miss Nagayama! How long are you going to ignore me and daydream?!"

Damn this teacher. It was far better daydreaming than listening to him. He really sucks at teaching Japanese History. Why should I give a shit to him when I can't learn a single fucking thing if he's talking faster than a cheetah and if he's eating his own words? Sometimes, I just wanted to ask him straightly that if the words he's eating is so fucking delicious that he is keep doing the same crap.

"Trying to ignore me eh? Here's a detention slip!"

He slammed the slip on my table and walked away from me, resuming what kind of shit he was doing earlier. I swear to God, there will be a day where I can punch the hell out of that asshole. What an annoying human being! Can't he see that no one gives a shit during his class period than Japanese Literature and Math?

It is not that I dislike Japanese History nor get bored by it in fact, it's one of my favorite subjects and I always ace it. I just don't like the teacher himself. He's as interesting as finding a needle in a haystack and as fun as defeating your own reflection in a game of rock-paper-scissors in a mirror. You know what they say; 'A student learns more and efficient if the teacher is enjoyable and interesting.'

 _I can't really ignore this detention slip, might as well get over with this thing._

"Fuu, you aren't planning going to Detention?" Ruri, one of my female classmates asked, concern seen on her face.

I nod, "Yeah. If I don't go there, that old senile douche bag is going to yell at me until my ear comes off tomorrow."

"No Fuu." she grabbed on to my sleeve, "Don't go there! It's dangerous and it's horrible!"

"She's right." Saki, my other classmate, butted in, "You should really ditch detention rather than going there."

"Why are you so afraid of me going there?"

The two of them looked at each other and gulped at the same time. "The Guidance Councilor is a dangerous man."

From what I gathered from them, he's a creepy man who preys on female students that comes to detention. He'll remember your name and face, but in a completely weird reason. Some girls who had been sent to detention said that there were times where he will look at them that is going to make them uncomfortable.

"Geez, you worry too much. As if that man will look at me."

Last time I checked people often tell me that I'm a tomboy and has exactly no feminine charm, even that asshole of a man said it to me.

"But Fuu!" Ruri pleaded, her tears now forming at the corner of her eyes. "Please don't go."

I let out a sigh. I can't really do anything now that there are tears in her eyes. She really knows how to stop me to whatever I am going to do. Before a drop fall down of her cheeks, I told her that I'm not going to detention. What I said to her brought her big smile back and she hugged me tightly. Geez. After sorting that out, we bid farewell to each other.

Like hell a man will have an interest to me. No matter how many times I try, I will never be a girl that any men desire. Sexy, big busted, well-endowed and, beautiful. I don't possess those kinds of traits. I'm really envious at the girls with in my age, you could see that they were really hit by puberty while me, I do not even know if I did undergone the process of puberty.

I'm really stupid, letting such trivial things in my head. If mom was alive, she's going to say that I'm beautiful and what people think of me doesn't reflect who I am. Mom... I really miss her. Thinking about her now reminds me of the dream I dreamt. I couldn't tell if the one's holding my hand was my mom or my dad.

 _Dad..._

My father disappeared when I was a child, leaving me with my mother until she died. When I was young, mom always tell stories of how much of an amazing policeman my father was, that he had a strong sense of justice. I wanted to admire him because of my mother's stories but I cannot bring myself to do it. When he didn't return to us for so long, I started to think that he's dead and he will never return to us. Not until Jin appeared to me after my mom died of an illness two years ago. He told me that father is alive that day when he picked me up from my school.

I tried to ask him my father's whereabouts but even he was clueless. He said that the car just appeared in front of his house with notes and proof that he's alive. I don't want to believe him at first but when Jin showed me the note itself, I said otherwise.

Sunflowers. My father had always liked sunflowers for some reason, not to mention that he smells like one, not in the literal sense though. Nobody knew this except his own family. The scent of sunflowers are one of the things that reminds me of him, the other one is the tanto with multiple charms dangling on its hilt. Those two might remind me of him however, I cannot remember what he looked like anymore so I end up imagining that he's someone who is strong and as a huge man, an image of a person whom can protect everyone. Isn't one of the roles of being a father is to protect their child from danger? However, in my case, Jin is the one doing the obligation and responsibility that he was suppose to do.

 _It doesn't matter anymore, he's not here, he can't hear me and I cannot knock some sense to that man. If he wants to hide forever, until he dies, it does not concern me no more._

"Hey Fuu."

I turned around to see the person who called me from behind, "Hey." I replied weakly.

He gave me a small smile, "I heard that you were given a slip. Did you go to Detention?"

I shook my head, "I was about to when Ruri and Saki stopped on my way there. How could I go there when Ruri started crying on me. You know that she's one of my weaknesses."

He chuckled, "That's Ruri alright." he then looked at me with a serious expression, "But serious talk, I'm glad that she stopped you or else you'll become a victim yourself. You don't know who you are going against."

Don't tell me he's afraid of that man too. Just who is he that he can strike fear not only to female students but to male students too? Got to admit, that man has piqued my interest.

"Never mind that, where were you whole day? I didn't see you all day, not even your shadow."

"Here and there."

I arched an eyebrow. I know what he meant by 'here and there', it meant that he's busy doing his 'job' and that job is to pickpocket unsuspecting people. Sometimes I forget how the two of us have met.

"Shinsuke, didn't I tell you that you should stop mugging people?"

He looked away, "I can't. Mother's medicines had become more expensive than before."

I can't really scold Shinsuke about his method of getting a huge sum of money even if it is wrong. It is indeed had become hard for him to obtain money needed for his mother's medication. The money he needed can't be earned by the means of working part-time jobs or having a small sideline. I always visit auntie whenever I had the time so she won't be lonely without her son running here and there to get money, I even checked the prices of her new medicine and it was one heck of a set of numbers! It was almost enough to give me a heart attack and be admitted to that hospital.

I held his hand. "Shinsuke, you know that I'm helping your mother too so you don't need to skip classes to do your 'other job'."

He sighed, "I know. But, the amount we need is much bigger than before."

"We can do this. The doctor said that her health is actually getting better, you can even see how your mother's skin glows better than before." I reassured him and squeezed his hand.

He just smiled at me in return but the worried and pained look he has still remained on his tired face. I'm glad that he's doing his 'other job' not too often unlike before. It took me back when the two of us first met.

That was a year ago, I just got my salary, encased in a clean white envelope and I got lucky from trying my luck with gambling at the same day. I was just about to walk inside of a popular ramen shop that I've always wanted to visit when he bumped into me and took both my handmade purse and the white envelope from my clutches. I followed him and I have arrived in a small and almost run-down house.

When I heard his voice, I almost want to break the door to his house and give him a lesson for a lifetime but I abandoned that idea as soon as I heard a voice of an woman in between of her coughing fit. Curious about the two people inside, I looked at a small window.

I saw him, giving a medicine for his mother and it was only recent, he probably used the money he stole from me to buy it. Seeing that it was for his mother, I let him keep the money. The day after that, before going to my school, I peeked at the window again and his mother saw me.

She had this suspicious look on her tired face but was immediately replaced with glee when she saw my uniform and mistakenly thought me as her son's girlfriend. I immediately told her that I was not but she's too busy being happy, she then told me that her son has gone already went to school, the same school as mine.

I was really surprised when I found out that he does attend the same school and class. He was the rumored mystery student who rarely attends classes.

As soon as the school bell rang, I went to him and confronted him about his job and his mother, and that brought us to this present day.

Both of us, most likely I forced him to, agreed on sending his mother to the hospital and to split the bill for the hospital expenses and medicine in exchange that he'll stop, or at least minimize, stealing from people before he could harm himself. The expenses for the hospital weren't that hard to pay since her late husband has a pension and she has a health card. The one that is a pain in the ass is her medicines, they are crazy expensive but can still be bought.

She and her son Shinsuke might have no blood relation to mine, but I don't regret helping the two. Maybe the reason why I am helping so much is because something inside me that I don't want Shinsuke to be like me, a kid who lost her mother. That's why, I'll work my butt off until auntie gets better which is not far from now. I really thank God for answering my prayers.

Little by little, her health is becoming better and her coughing fit disappeared, though she still insists that Shinsuke and I are a cute couple and should get married after college.

Now that I remembered about it, with our situation, it certainly looked like that we are a married couple! Well, it wasn't so bad I guess. I'm sure that Shinsuke thought the same.

"I didn't know a washboard yourself is capable t'get a boyfriend."

That voice! Please tell me I'm just dreaming and never heard that asshole's voice!

"Hey."

 _Dang, it really was him._

* * *

 ** _I'm back from the dead. I just wanted to say thanks for Gipsyduende for submitting an in-depth review. I really matched some of the scenes from the anime so the essence of originality of the trio won't disappear because it was set in modern times. I'm glad that you like the story so far. Thank you._**

 ** _To others out there, feel free to submit a review. *wink* *wink*_**

 _ **Edit:  
**_ Date of Revision: 3/20/19


	5. 5th Chapter

**5th Chapter**

"Excuse me?" Shinsuke turned around and looked at the moron who insulted me.

Mugen just smirked at him, visibly insulting my companion. "That flat-chested broad with you. 'Tis one helluva surprise t'see yah holding hands with a boy."

What he said really hit a nerve. I tried to run to him and punch him but Shinsuke held me back by not letting go of our intertwined hands and squeezed it. I looked at him and slightly blushed at his gestures. Just from that I calmed down, as if he's telling me, telephatically, that he'll take care of it.

"Why? Do you know Fuu somehow?" he calmly asked with a completely stoic expression.

"Do I?" the moron picked his ears, "Yah. I know that she's one helluva troublemaking flat-chested broad."

Shinsuke raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Is that so? So you mean that every girl that any girl that fits your description is automatically Fuu?"

Mugen grinned and opened his mouth to retort back an insult, completely directed to me but nothing came out of his mouth. I see what is Shinsuke trying to do, he's smart-talking and tricking Mugen. For him, doing this kind of shit is a piece of cake, it was necessary in his kind of work to trick people. He may not be attending classes on a regular basis but he's still a fucking genius.

"You have no answer? Well... If you'll excuse me and Fuu, the both of us will be going now."

Shinsuke and I smiled triumphantly when Mugen did not spit out any retort to my companion's excellent analogy. I will never forget this, where Mugen was able to be shut up by someone who looked less intimidating than him. That man, he's all brawns but with no brain. All he knows is to act fast but leaves the thinking process forever. What kind of a man is he for thinking that being physically strong is enough to survive at this time and age?

"Ya' gonna talk smart with me kid?" he said with a threatening voice.

Shinsuke smirked, reserved and composed, "So what?"

This guy doesn't know when to quit, does he? Just by being few centimeters near with these two, I can feel some incredible aura from them, and that is not a good thing. If this goes on, things could go messy and Mugen might start a fight with Shinsuke. That man might be a moron but he's much stronger than my friend and Shinsuke is not much of a fighter, not that I know of. Maybe it's time for me to step in front of these two.

"Okay!" I clapped my hands, "Hold up you two! If any of you started a fight, I'll kick your sorry asses! That means you!" I pointed at Mugen.

Mugen clicked his tongue, "Cheh! Like I'm going ta' fight a weak like him." He said before walking away from us.

"You ass! You always like to piss me off and ruin my day don't you?!" I yelled at him.

Mugen inserted his finger inside his ear. "You're loud as always you dumb broad." he said then started to walk away from me.

"Fuu, c'mon. Mom's waiting for us." Shinsuke called out to me.

If I had one more 'coincidental' meeting with that jerk and if he pisses me off for one last time, my tanto will not be a charm no more and it will be documented as the weapon in his murder case. Does the world hates me so much that it allowed fate to make me meet him for three days in a row? My god, please help me.

"Fuu, you looked so stressed. Did something bad happened to you today?"

Geez... Does auntie really need to ask me about my day? I just smiled and reassured her that everything is fine and nothing has happened to me. She looked at me suspiciously for few seconds then gave me a warm small smile.

"How about you Shinsuke? How was your day?"

"Peachy."

Sometimes, I really envy Shinsuke for still having his mother and how caring she is to him. Although mom is only dead for two years, I cannot remember what she looked like anymore and her sound of voice is slowly slipping off my memories bit by bit. Everything gets so blurry whenever I try to remember her. I wish I could have noticed her illness so I could have done something about it but I didn't. I just lived my life both with happiness and bitterness and never took note of what my mother physically felt. It may sound stupid, but maybe the real reason why I help auntie to recover is to fill the empty space in my heart where lies my regrets of what I could have done about my own mother's sickness.

Shinsuke and I left the hospital after sunset and he walked me at the bar I work at. He's been silent this whole time that it's actually unnatural for him. He didn't even offer to escort me to my workplace before. Usually, after visit his mother, we will go our separate ways and do whatever we have to do before the end of the day but today, this is certainly weird.

"Uhm." I started, trying to break the ice. "Thanks for escorting me but," I glance sideways, "shouldn't you be like... on your way to your job or back to your home?"

He arched an eyebrow and eyed confusely, "What do you mean? It's dark already. Why would I leave you walk through dark streets and alleyways?" Shinsuke looked away from me, "Who knows what kind of a person lurks in that darkness."

I see what he means now and know the reason. He must have been alarmed and distraught with Mugen. I couldn't deny what he meant with that, that man is rather a dangerous man, a felon and a vulgar hoodlum that can hack and slash any human being that comes in his way, well except for a woman with huge tits and incredible sex appeal.

I bid Shinsuke goodbye and he went on his way. Upon entering the 'Staffs only' area, while I change into my working clothes to the end of my job, my mind can't drift away from Mugen, strange enough.

Just by thinking about him killing everyone no matter who they are made me remember what happened in that alleyway two days prior. The way he nimbly and quickly evades his opponents were simply astonishing and that man was enjoying it, obviously from irritating them that they cannot land a single hit on him. I wonder if Mugen's sources of happiness are being in a fight, and having sex with multiple and random beautiful women with mouth-watering bodies? Even though he's an equivalent to a dog in heat, that still doesn't change that he's indeed a great fighter.

I can't forget his sword. It was a peculiar one with its hilt resembling to a sai and his scabbard that is adorned with strange patterns. I've actually seen many swords since Jin came to my life. Jin has two swords of his own, though it was not hanged like a decoration like how usual katanas should be nowadays. I always see him using one of his katana as he do some swings every morning whenever I sleep at his house. He actually knows that I have a tanto in my possession and thought me how to properly wield it for self-defense. Heck, he even urged me to learn kenjutsu.

Mugen, even with a lanky figure and skinny wrist, he wielded his sword with ease and with such speed to injure that thief. I wonder how it will turn out when he and Jin get to fight each other. Nah. I don't want to see that to happen and see them fight. Much that I dislike that dog, seeing him clashing swords with Jin will be something unpleasant to see. Not that there will be blood that will be spilled, I have a full trust and admiration with Jin's swordsmanship, it's just that there is a bond between those two and them fighting each other with their own sword seemed so... wrong.

I didn't realize that at the rest of my shift, my mind and my thoughts are directly to Jin and Mugen. My old curiosity came back to my system. Inside of me has this boiling feeling to know the truth; the same one with wanting to know my father's whereabouts, and the truth about his absence from our family and his negligence to his responsibility as the man of the house.

Father, I think of him again. I really want these thoughts to fly away out or at least bury them at the very depths of my brain and to never let them resurface in my mind. I've long abandoned the possibility to find that sorry ass man, he had hidden very well and he even had the nerve to not take his own child after his wife died. Does he even have sympathy for his daughter and for my mother who still hoped for him to come back to our family until she drew her last breath. Stupid inconsiderate man.

My train of thoughts seemed to have stopped because of a car honking at me. I looked up and saw Jin inside, ever with his trademark stoic and deadpan expression. I just sighed and hopped inside his car.

 _Everybody treats me like I'm a helpless kid._

* * *

 **I'm back~ sorry for the very late update of this story, kinda hectic~. Also, while editing this draft, I also went over to the previous chapters and revised. Minor ones. If I read it again in the future, might revise it again.**


	6. 6th Chapter

**6th Chapter**

So this is the feeling cornered again. It has been a while since I've ever felt terrified and had the feeling of helplessness.

 _Is time to be reunited with my mother?_

"Hey Jin, do you remember what my father looked like?" I asked him the moment he drove off away from my school.

It's just came to me, wondering if Jin still remembered my father since he has some connections with him. Actually, the reason what made me think about him again is because of seeing Ruri happily skipped her way to her dad when he came to pick her up to our school. She looked so happy and smiled the moment she saw her father get out of his car. The two of them hugged and left after Ruri bid her goodbye to us.

After seeing them having a father-daughter moment, something boiled inside of me, I think it was anger. I'm not angry at Ruri but to myself that I can't help but to be jealous at the scene I had seen. There was nothing I should be jealous at, I don't need him and I never will. He left us with his own volition and never came back. I don't need someone such as a father to do something like what a father would do to his children to make them happy. However, what I feel betray my thoughts, my insights, I've always desire a hug coming from my father.

"I..." he glanced at me, "No."

I don't know if he is being honest or lying to me about it. There's no way in hell that he won't remember my father's face, I mean, he's the kind of guy that won't forget something easily. Wait, I was thinking of another guy, Jin definitely is the worst when memorizing somethings unless it benefits or greatly interests him. Yet again, I don't know what is his opinion about my father.

"Okay." I took a deep breath, "Another question. How the heck did the two of you met and why do you know each other?"

"I don't." he asked rather quickly and without hesitation.

I raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me? You don't know him and you two haven't met?" he just nod in response.

Well, that was certainly a shocker. All this time, I've thought that two of them have shared some kind of familiarity and Jin's the only connection to my father's whereabouts, but it turned out to be something...I can't really described it. Maybe the word was 'deception'?

I looked down, "But you...you told me that my father has told you to take care of me." I said weakly.

I felt him glance at me and sigh. "Open the glove box."

My head snapped to him and looked at him strangely. After a few seconds of not getting a response from my stoic guardian, I did what he told me and found a neatly folded color yellow paper. I thought it was some kind of a lame joke from him but once I found the petal of a sunflower sticking inside it, I opened it.

Most of what's inside the paper did not make sense to me, there are some parts I understood though. However, what really caught my eye and attention is about are words and phrases I've seen on the papers that I deliver to Jin's precinct. I always read the memos delivered there even though I wasn't allowed to, as long as I keep my mouth shut about the contents of each memo, I'm fine. Who wouldn't resist it? I'm bored as hell.

Back to the topic at hand, three-fourths of the letter consists mostly of gibberish that I can't understand and the rest is about me. It was located at the very bottom of the very letter in my hands, it said-more like pleaded to Jin to take care of me and asked him to be my guardian so I won't be lonely or sad while grieving for mom.

He looked at me, a little hint of concern in his eyes, "Are you okay?" Jin asked.

"I...can't believe it."

"What is it that you can't believe."

I looked at Jin and give him a stink eye, "I can't believe that you just willingly accepted my father's plea even though he's an enigmatic for you and even took care a stranger's daughter for almost three straight years! Feed her, sheltered her and protecting her from all the danger that may come to her life just because a supposedly alive man wrote that letter to you?! I just can't believe it."

"And you're mad about that?" he asked me, slight irritation in his voice.

I shook my head, "I'm not even mad after knowing that fact and revelation. I'm honestly surprised that you are much kinder than I give credit of you." I giggled to myself, "You know, I've always thought that my father constantly bothered and force you to take care of me. Or maybe he did force you, with this," I pat the leather seat of the car, "as a bribe. Yap, that must be it; my old man bribed you." I let out a short pained laugh, "He bribed you to take care of me with a car and when you wanted to return the car you can't because you don't know where in this world he is so you just kept and really took care of me because of guilt. Wow that's a lot to take in."

I really fought the urge to bawl. I don't like crying in front of other people. Few minutes of silence passed by after my assumption, well, I hope it is just one of my assumptions or else, if Jin kept his silence, I'll accept it as a valid reason why he's with me until now. I was about to burst in tears when Jin stopped at the light and spoke.

"Fuu." he started by calling my name with a gentle and caring tone with it, I sniffled. "It's not what like what you say. Yes, I did got this from your father and yes your father is a stranger to me however, you were different." Jin pulled the gas pedal when the light turned into green. "I've received the car and it has three letters inside the car, each with different recipient, for you, for me and for your mother. After I've read the letter that is meant only for my eyes, I don't really have the intent to do what your father wrote to me about you and just take the car for myself. But," he side-glanced at me and focused back on the road, "when I saw you being bullied, hearing about your mother's passing and saw you being so strong despite of what the world throws at you without shedding a single tear, my plans have changed and that bring us today."

I never really expected Jin to be so thoughtful and that caring. The Jin I know is someone who gives no shit to everything unless it interests him or a necessity such as his job as a policeman. Usually he'll just ignore any of my complaints and teenage shit rants on a regular basis, never did I see that I will cause an impact to his own whole being.

"T-that's reassuring." I immediately glared at him, "So you really had a plan to ditch me in a corner and your reasoning isn't that clear to me. Wouldn't that be more reason to let me by myself?"

He gave me a small smile, "Are you familiar to the literary term 'catharsis'?"

I racked my head, searching for the meaning of the word he said, "You mean the purgation of emotions after reading a certain novel? Yeah."

"That's my reason. Catharsis. I'll be the novel and you'll be the reader."

"Seriously? You wanted to purge all of my feelings and to make pull out various of emotions at one time that will make me look like a loon and make me cry at the end? What are you? Some kind of a sadist?" I huffed, "I could tell that you've been reading too much novels and you're breaking out of character again."

As silly as his reasoning is, even if he doesn't elaborate it, I understand it. I am still bottling up all my feelings. I felt empty as it went on, only to be alienated by my friends I thought that will be with me, support me and comfort me through my ordeal with my mother's death, but they didn't. Instead they mocked me, shamed the death of a person and remained purposely ignorant of what I possibly had felt from the words they catapulted to me. Before I get sunk deep at the bottom of sadness, Jin pulled me halfway, Ruri, Saki and Shinsuke along with his mother completely pulled me out of that dark deep abyss.

"Thanks Jin. I may not have that catharsis yet, but you've done something much better than purging my emotions." I gave him a big warm smile.

Jin returned my smile and pat my head. With our heart-to-heart talk, it took me a while that he had already stopped at the themed cafe I was working at as waitress, one of my rackets to earn more money. I wave goodbye at him and see him off before going inside the changing area for the employees.

No one was inside, I checked at the cute clock mounted at the wall and realized that I was early for my shift. Humming a tune, I slowly strip off my uniform, taking my time. I looked at the small white board and all the colors in my body had been drained. I guess, I just had a literal catharsis. It was written;

 ** _'Cat Theme: Cat Costume.'_**

I can't believed my eyes when I saw it. Some time in the past, some fool cooked up this cliche shit that really went bat shit. The boss can't argue with it, he simple reasoned to some of us who dislike the idea; everybody like cats, everyone wants to be a cat which is pretty logical. Not only that the costumes were inappropriate and provocative, it really caused some trouble for the ladies that, ironically, excited to wear the costumes only to end into be a victim of subtle sexual harassment and bad looks from other customers.

Me? I had something under my sleeve-at that case it was under my shirt. That's right, my chest. The one who had the idea and designed the clothes said that the costume would be more appealing with a girl with a huge rack. Men and their D-cup preferences. To compensate, he made a costume especially for my size. It has a black furry fluffy short skirt, black short sleeved turtleneck with matching black furry cat ears and tail, both with bells attached, and furry cat feet.

Of course, I can't avoid the dirty looks I got from men and disapproving looks from the other patrons but I did avoid the men trying to lift my skirt. Shitty assholes.

Somehow, some asshole brought the idea back again from the depths of hell. Last time I remembered, the original person who thought of that unholy idea got fired because of democracy. The result was unanimous with only three voting for him to stay and almost all of us voting him to receive the pink slip.

As I silently curse at the offending white blackboard, a fellow female employee entered and greeted me. I looked up to her voice and saw that she's wearing a normal classic maid with cat ears and tail.

 _Huh... It's actually cute._

"Oh Fuu, you're here..." she twirled around, letting her skirt flutter as she spun, "Isn't this cute?"

I blinked, "Yeah... but, why did the boss-man approved to have a Cat-themed cafe again after what happened?" I calmly asked.

She flicked her blue-dyed hair, "Same reason as before, and besides, the uniform is not that horrible anymore and been changed. Except for yours though 'cause you look so cute wearing it. However." she walked up to my locker and opened it, revealing the old costume inside. "We know that you hugely dislike short skirt, so we adjusted it and made it longer for you."

I let out a groan, "Do I really have to wear that piece of abomination?"

She nodded furiously, "Yup, c'mon!"

Groaning again, I put the accursed costume again. Protesting and refusing to do this won't do good to me. If I don't wear it and do my job, I'll surely get the pink slip from the boss-man. I sighed.

The day went smoothly than I anticipated, though there are still jerks who pulled the tail attached to the costume and jerks who tried to lift up my skirt by either using their sneaky hands or summoning an imaginary great wind. After the cafe closed, I immediately run to the changing room and changed into my uniform, I can't take the every second I'm wearing it.

"Bye guys. Got to go." I announced to my co-workers.

"You're in a hurry. Do you have a date?" one of them said.

The woman from earlier giggled, "Maybe it's with that handsome guy who took you here by car earlier."

I arched an eyebrow. A handsome dude with a car? Do they mean Jin? I snickered, "I don't have a date. I just need to go."

After I closed the door behind me, I can still hear their chatter. Geez, women. A date with Jin, huh? That's would be hilarious and odd to look at. A fully grown man having his day spent with an under-developed girl, it was like looking at a father and daughter or brother and sister having a time together.

I spent most of my time laughing at the image of Jin and I popping in my mind on my way to my other job. It's just so funny.

"Oy! You're spilling the cocktail! What the fuck Fuu!" Ayaka, my fellow bartender scolded me and hit me by the shoulder. "Like shit girl! Cocktail mixes ain't cheap you know!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess that I got carried away." I rubbed the nape of my neck and stuck out my tongue.

"You fucker! Stay still!"

Damn it all! I thought nothing could go worse. Apparently, some creep wearing a black mask was waiting for me at the back, holding a bat in his hands. As soon as I closed the door behind me, he struck me. Luckily, he only managed to hit my back. If the rock hadn't crunched under his shoes, I could've have knocked out by now or worse. He swung his bat more, wanting me dead than ever. Unfortunately for him, I still have the strength to dodge his swings although my back still stings but I still have to be smart and precise as I dodge since we are in a dark and narrow alleyway. If I turn my back and run until I reach the end of the alleyway, he can hit me effortless.

I clicked my tongue. "No way! I'm not that stupid!"

Yelling for help won't do me good, the streets are noisy as ever and calling for people at the bar is as useless as well. The only option I have is to keep dodging or wait for a miracle to happen but my back is starting to hurt so much because of my clothes, contacting with my bruised back mixed with my sweat.

 _Oh God..._

What the hell does he want from me anyways?! Even with the damn mask on, I have never seen him before nor heard his voice in my entire. I always take note of the eyes and voice so I cannot be mistaken!

This alleyway is so long. I've been dodging his swings for forever. I know that a corner is just near hear, if I took a turn there I can run as fast as I can after I dodge him. I'm stupid in the first place, I sprinted in the wrong way.

As I place my hand on the wall for support I can feel that I've managed to reach the corner, all that is left is too have perfect timing to dodge his bat and my strategy worked, he swung with much force and hit the solid ground instead my body.

"You won't get away!" he screamed as I ran.

The streets seemed so near yet far away at the same time. I didn't know what happened not until I realized that that sharp thing that poked me was a needle attached to a syringe. I sank to the ground and felt my body went numb. He caught up to me and injected some numbing drug into my system.

"W-w-wha...?"

This is some fast reacting drug, my mouth has gone numb too that I immediately lost my ability to speak my own bewilderment. I tried to move my arms but could only twitch my fingers. Not only my limbs are numb, the drug seemed to have affected my brain. Right now I can't think straight.

My vision is going blurry, I don't know if I'm crying or fainting because of the stinging pain coarsing and throbbing in my back or the fact that I'm scared that I'm going to die in this kind of way.

Mixed emotions had taken over me. Fear, panic, sadness and pain, I can't express any of them.

"AAAAAAAAH!"

Before I could blackout, I mustered my strength to scream, hoping that someone to hear my scream under the blaring sound of the bustled and busy streets and the sound of heavy music inside the bar.

Everything is now dark and blurry, can't see straight and think straight, even my sense of hearing is dulling. I think this is the end of line for me. Soon, I'll be reunited with my mother.

Am I dreaming? All I see is white. This can't be neither heaven nor Nirvana right? I didn't imagine them just being all white ever since I've seen multiple paintings and stories about what they look like. Besides, since when the two of them had crows flying around? Maybe I'm in the purgatory? That seemed right, I do after all have some sins I want to repent to before going to the paradise.

I sat on the white cold ground. That guy really did kill me and my strings had been cut. I'm just going to stay here forever.

"The fuck you're saying girly?! What do you mean 'stay here forever'?!"

When will that man leave me alone? Even in my death he's haunting me!

"Hey! Wake up you dumb broad!" he yelled, resonating around me.

 _Wake up? Does that mean I'm just dreaming and still alive?_


	7. 7th Chapter

**7th Chapter**

It was the peak of the night where men and women alike wonder the red light district to satisfy their lusting hunger, Mugen was one of those people. Getting some enough cash from kicking some ass, he immediately head out to the biggest and well known establishment in the whole red light district.

The establishment was a mixture of a modern building and ones similar to a brothel in Yoshiwara back in Edo Era and coincidentally, the brothel was named _'Yoshiwara'_ too. At the front, women are in display, dressed in beautiful kimonos, faces painted colorfully and their hair decorated with ornaments studded in gold and gems. The whole building was painted with the color of blood red and it was envelope with warm red light.

It was an exquisite brothel. For the first timers, just from hearing the name of it makes them faint, imagining the price of a low-ranked prostitute but they have guessed wrong. The other secret that the Yoshiwara holds other than its flashy appearance, in and out, their prices are quite affordable, even for a person with low income (for Mugen too, if he mugged enough money). Just like the rule from the past centuries; as long as you have enough to pay for everything, you are welcomed.

Mugen always frequent Yoshiwara. For all the brothels he has gone into in the red-light district, Yoshiwara has the best girls they can provide. From the bottom to top, he has tasted them in no particular order. Head-to-toe, they are beautiful at fault, not to mention that they are amazing and satisfying when it comes to bed. They were so good at their job that it was like they've studied hard the 'Kama Sutra', cover to cover. He was always there that he is in good terms with the Okaa-san and gives him discounts. Though her age was evident, the Okaa-san is still beautiful and sexy enough to give Mugen a boner, sometimes he even wants Okaa-san to fuck him, on which she brushes off with; "You are still far behind and stupid in the arts of bed in order for your dick to be inside of me and to satisfy me.". It usually end with him pouting and choosing for his next prey.

"That was one good session." he said in satisfaction as he scratched his crotch with a wide grin on his face.

Tonight, he scored two broad both with F cups and luscious and plump asses, even now he can still feel them in his palms and it felt good just from massaging them while they are on action with their tits bouncing in rhythm.

Mugen was about to go back to his home when he passed by the club where Fuu, which he refers to call with any insults regarding to her flat chest, works at. He fished in his pockets to see if he has enough money left for him to buy some booze to complete his night, and to annoy her in the process. He was about to enter inside, when he heard a loud thud coming from the dark alleyway beside the club.

At first, he doesn't give any fuck about it but it he changed his mind when he heard a familiar voice. It was Fuu, and that scream only means that she's in danger. Stupid washboard, he said to himself and dashed in the darkness that alleyway holds.

Through the darkness, he can still see the girl's frail body, unconscious but alive and in front of him is a figure of a man with a bat in his hands, ready to strike the unconscious girl on the ground. _All that this girl do is bring trouble_ , he complained in his mind.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Mugen unsheathed the sword he always carry and slashed the man's arm in a flash, making the separated limb and the bat he was holding flew and bounced off the wall. Blood sprayed from his body, staining Fuu a little bit as well. It took him more than one minute to notice his arm being cleanly cut off his body.

The man howled in pain and agony, the pain had only began to course up to his shoulders and the blood kept flowing without a sign of stopping. Mugen clicked his tongue at the sight of the blood spray that gotten to his own clothes, it was his only clothes he had for the week.

The music stopped from the club and there are a crowd gathering at the both ends of the alleyway. A woman, which Mugen assumed to be the manager of the bar, went out the back door and has mortified on her face, both because of the man who have lost his limb, Mugen holding a sword covered with blood and seeing Fuu's unconscious figure sprayed with the same blood.

Not long after, the police have arrived, along with Jin. Someone has phoned the local precinct. They met eye-to-eye and the stoic man just sigh. The police have apprehended both Mugen and the one-armed man, making the thug yell both at the policeman who placed a pair of handcuffs on him and to Jin. The stoic man just sighed at sight of Mugen, struggling while he blurt some profane words but soon after his expression turned sour as he saw Fuu's body on the rough ground.

He ran to her side and held her unconscious body with blood sprayed on her clothing. So that's why he sliced off that man's arm, he thought to himself. Carrying Fuu, he turned to one of his subordinates and told him to release Mugen at once. The policeman nod and walked away from him.

"Oh my god! Is that Fuu?! Is she alright?" the manager asked Jin and he nodded, reassuring her that she's only unconscious and still breathing. "That's good." she let out a sigh, "Why don't you place her on the bed inside for the mean time?"

Taking her out of this alleyway will just get attention from the media and they might follow them all the way to the hospital, he thought carefully in his mind. Jin looked at the girl's tired face and to the manager. "Thank you." he said in monotone and took her inside the staff room of the bar, following the manager.

After tucking in the girl on the bed, Jin quickly returned to the scene. Upon his return, one of his subordinates handed him an empty and used syringe that they found in the one-armed's person. "It seems like some kind of drug, maybe a liquid sleeping drug. I'll send it to the lab to have it examine as soon as possible.".

Jin patted his shoulder as an expression of his gratitude and walk to Mugen, who just finished answering the police with inappropriate slurs. "Just this once, stay by her side." he said to him.

Mugen clicked his tongue and glared at him, "Who said that I'm goin' to babysit that flat chick?"

"I did because if you don't..." he narrowed the distance between them and whispered something that none of the other policemen can hear. The wild-haired man just widened his eyes and clicked his tongue in annoyance for the second time. The stoic man walked out of the alleyway with a proud look on his face, despite the flood of flashes of cameras and roaring voices of the reporters, trying to get information what has occurred. One by one, the police followed him and paramedics pulling the bed where the handicapped man lies, mildly bleeding.

It was already past five o'clock in the morning and the girl is still sleeping, with no signs or intention of ever waking up. Mugen was getting annoyed by this. He muttered a curse under his breath, hoping that it'll reach the annoying bespectacled man that made him babysit Fuu. It sucked for him, he stayed up all night, his back aching from just sitting on a very rickety chair and his eyes drooping, demanding for sleep while the girl is so comfortable on the bed. He already had an idea to get on the same bed as her and take a quick nap but the manager of the bar kept checking on Fuu and she's constantly sending deadly glares to him as if she knows what he has in his mind. Damn broads.

"Here." the manager's voice caught his attention and looked away from the sleeping girl. She placed the tray she was holding on the kotatsu in between the bed and the chair that Mugen is sitting on. The manager prepare some breakfast for him, it was a simple one; eggs, spam and a bowl of rice accompanied with a cup of hot black coffee. "Eat some breakfast. Sorry this is all I could provide for now, the bar closed just a few minutes ago and I just finished cleaning up the bar."

The food was okay in his opinion, Mugen just have the problem with his drink. He glared at the black liquid inside, "What the hell? Only coffee? You could have given me a bottle of beer or any booze available." he hissed at her.

"What are you? Some kind of an idiot?" she spat out, her irritation hinted in her voice. "There's no way that I'm going to let you drink alcohol as you are staying beside Fuu. Just drink what I gave you and shut up."

Mugen gritted his teeth and started to eat his breakfast, and drank his coffee in disdain. The coffee was bitter as ever, the same as he is right now for having to drink the black liquid instead of drinking beer.

He was starting to enjoy the food that was given to him when the girl suddenly spoke in her sleep. "I'm...just going to...stay here...forever."

Alarmed by what Fuu has said, the manager rushed to her bed and shook her body, "Hey Fuu! Wake up." She shook the girl many times but Fuu won't wake up no matter how many times she called for her name, it didn't reach Fuu.

Mugen clicked his tongue and hissed. He walked to her bed, each of his footsteps are heavy. Irritated, he screamed right next to her ears. "The fuck you're saying girlie?! What do you mean 'stay here forever'?!"

The girl didn't respond and he planned to yell right at her ear again, still no response from her. For the third time, he yelled in her ears again, in hope of this could wake her up. As he yelled, a solid punch landed on his face and he fell on his butt on the ground.

It was Fuu, she's finally awake, she's sitting up and her face is red in anger but still awake. Mugen thought it was manager who punched him but after seeing Fuu's red knuckles, he confirmed it was her. "You asshole! Don't scream at my ear! Do you know how much it hurts?!"

"You dumb broad!" He stood up and glared at her, "You talk about pain, look at what you've done! You punched me right in my face!"

She laughed for a split second but returned to normal immediately. "To be honest, I was expecting you to dodge my fist." she looked at her knuckles, "No wonder it's red." Fuu laughed again but suddenly she felt her body being heavy, the same feeling she got when her whole body was numb. She slowly lied down on the bed didn't move a muscle after that. The drug is still present in her system. The girl predicted that it'll take a whole 24 hours before the drug worn out.

He just eyed her suspiciously as the girl's face contort in worry and fear. "Hey, 'da hell where your sassiness went?"

Though her body is too stiff to move, Fuu gave her best to glare at him and speak, "You dolt. My body has gone numb, can't you see? That man injected some kind of drug in me just to kill me."

He scratched his stomach, "Even for being injected with a numbing drug or what kind of shit that man has injected you with, you sure are still talkative." he looked at the ceiling. "So that is what that syringe they found for." he said.

Epiphany strikes Fuu, "What are you doing here anyway?" she asked him.

Mugen smirked, "Is that the way to thank the one who saved your flat ass from the brink of death?" he said playfully to her.

"S-saved?" she said nervously.

That was the second time she was saved by the rough ruffian. Even now, she can't believe that the man with her in the room she's at saved her when she is just a complete stranger for him. He hasn't known her for a short time but he managed to drag her out of the dangerous she was thrown into.

The manager heaved out a relieved sigh, "I'm glad that you're okay Fuu." she looked at her wristwatch, "But I'm sorry Fuu, I can't stay that long, I need to check something important and buy some stuff. See yah."

Fuu gave her a smile, "Later."

The room was once again quiet the moment her manager left. The girl looked at him, sighed and looked at the ceiling again, "I really am cursed." she said.

"Ta' fuck?" Mugen replied as he rubbed his throbbing face. "Ta' hell does that mean?"

She did not answer him back, she was too tired to tell Mugen that ever since she and him met, her life is always in topsy turvy, and to add insult to that, whenever they're crossed paths, something bad happens.

Fuu just kept staring on the ceiling, contemplating on the past hectic events that has happened to her. All she could hear at the room she's in is the sound of the cluttering utensils against the porcelain plate, it seemed to her that Mugen has returned back to his seat and gobble the remains of his food before being punched in the face, somehow it amazed her. Although after being punched square in the face, he still ate his food with vigor (but somehow begrudgingly), not even wincing with the pain he felt. She understands why.

Mugen always gets into fight, maybe even a fight to the death, that much is evident whenever she sees him at the precinct. Blood stained his almost ragged clothing, unknown if it came from him or to the one he had beaten to the pulp, a palette of bruises decorated his body, head-to-toe and blood can be seen at the side of his mouth but for some reason, it didn't bother to him at all.

 _I guess that was one of the reasons why I got curious about him_ , she said in her mind.

 _Has Mugen lived like this for a long time? If so, why he kept continue on doing such thing up until now?_

For the umpteenth time, a sigh escaped from her lips but a soft and tired one. Thinking about questions that she will never know the answers to it is giving her a headache and makes her head heavier at the same time. For now, I'll let things go as what they are right now. She made a mental note before drifting into sleep again.

The man looked up from the mug that contained his bitter coffee and focused his attention to Fuu as he felt her breathing pattern steadied and relaxed. She finally went to sleep again. He studied her face. She looked so peaceful and unguarded. _How can she sleep like that when she knows that she's with a man and a man like him no less?_ He thought to himself.

The girl was fully aware of who he is, how brutish he is and what he is capable to do and yet Fuu just silently slept again. He suddenly remembered the first time they've met, it was in the precinct where Jin is stationed. The way she looked at him and her reaction was completely different from most of the girls in her age he'd met. Fuu was calm and looked at him as if he's just the same with the people she regularly meets on a daily basis. Even when he groped at her, she didn't cry instead she got angry but there were no tears in her eyes, it was pure rage. He kind of expecting it from her to cry, just to see if she's the same as the girls he come contact with, but the girl kept surprising Mugen.

She's just complaining on why he slashed the man who tried to stab her that one time he actually used the sword he always carries. It mystified him as to why the hell he used it to save a girl he barely knows of. Hell, he even let her go inside his house, only women worthy of his 'valuable' time can go inside.

He stared at the girl as she sleeps with a stiff position but had an expression of a child. Her bangs disheveled, covering her eye and touching her pursed thin and chapped lips. She's really different from all the others. She's pure at some extent that Mugen can't explain himself, but there's really something that makes the girl pure.

"Fuck." Mugen muttered as his breath made a ripple in his black coffee. "'Ta hell wit' this. I shouldn't be babysitting with some dumb broad."

"Then you can go."

* * *

 **Been a while... Yeah I say that a lot. Sorry if the POV turned to 3rd person, don't worry it'll switch back to Fuu's later. Also... I'll be doing some 3rd person POV in later chapters. Also also, I changed the cover art for this fanfic to make it suitable for its theme which is a Future AU one. ...and yes I drew that shit just to make a new cover for other SC fanfics with same the same theme... if you want to see the full art of it. here's the link:** **/dd3scs2**

 _ **I'M ALSO TAKING ART COMMISSIONS BTW**_

 **Before I go, I wanna say thanks to Chinadollsoldier for following this fanfic and to Winry1129 for adding this to their favorites~ Thanks for the support guys~! See yah~~**


	8. 8th Chapter

**8th Chapter**

"Then you can go."

He did not look up from his coffee instead he glared at it the moment he heard his voice. It was Jin. Mugen was in no mood to deal with him. He heard the bespectacled man shuffle his feet from where he was and saw him moved toward Fuu. Curious as he is, he took a peek but all he could see is Jin's back (not to mention his ass).

Jin bent over to check on the sleeping girl and stared at her face. It didn't change. It was the same as before. The corner of his lips lift up slightly and disappeared not long after he forgot that there's someone else with them in the room, boring holes on he doesn't know where if it is on his back or on his ass. He stood straight and turned his attention to the man who is begrudgingly returned his gaze as he drank his morning coffee.

"What? Job's all done now?" Mugen asked with a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

The bespectacled just rolled his eyes and looked at him straight again, "Do you know why was Fuu targeted?" he questioned the rogue then added details such as the suspect they have apprehended was still unconscious because of massive blood loss, "No thanks to you." he said.

Mugen emptied his mug and placed it on the table. "No. I'm clueless as you are. But there is one thing I can be sure of." he told Jin with a serious tone. The policeman raised an eyebrow at his sudden change of tone. "That that man is not after her body."

Jin's eye just twitched and he fought the urge to kill the man he's talking with. "Why the hell did I expect something useful from you?" he said, rubbing his temple. The rouge just shrugged.

"The fuck I know about that. I was just passing by and then I heard flatty screamed. I'm pretty sure yah know the rest." he informed Jin while picking his ear with his pinky. The bespectacled man just replied with a 'hnn' and Mugen narrowed his eyes as he gaze on him then let out a snort. "I swear that flat-chested girl only brings nothing but trouble."

"And yet you still saved her." Jin replied in a flat tone, his eyes focusing on the girl. "It was never in your nature to save anyone in trouble, no matter who and what they are. You never give a shit to whatever is going to happen to them, even if it leads to their own demise."

The atmosphere in the room shifted. Mugen didn't reply to what the other man told him. It was true nonetheless. He can't retort back any words. Having to live in the dark and brutal side of the city has thought him to only care for himself and his problems. Never did it occur in his mind to lend a helping to other people. The world is cruel place and it will be always, he always says in his mind.

"Shut up you queer." he hissed, "I only did that because I know how valuable and precious is flatty."

Silent like he always is, Jin did not let out any comment or any denials what Mugen has stated. His gaze drifted to Mugen and to Fuu, he narrowed his eyes. "It's none of your business."

Seconds later, the manager of the bar showed up with a surprise evident on her face upon seeing Jin and she can't help but to let out a gasp, both of them looked at her. "Didn't expect you to come here that soon mister." she said directly to the bespectacled man, a hint of pink on her cheeks. "Let me prepare a breakfast for you."

She quickly stepped out the room but not without excusing herself from the two.

 _Cheh! The moment she saw pretty boy here, she turned into a wolf in a sheep's clothing._ He complained in his mind. Mugen's gaze landed to Fuu again. _Probably she's the same as her manager._

"'Ya know, being her guardian, you're not doing a great job." the rouge said, insulting Jin. "You just let her do what she wants and let her roam free." he sneered, "Not that I have a problem with that." he then added.

Jin, not wanting to stoop low like the person his talking with just fixed his glasses sliding off the trail of his nose and gave him a deadpanned look. "Even if I prohibit her from doing things she want, she'll do it anyways regardless of the words I told her." he explained calmly.

Mugen just arched an eyebrow and looked at Fuu's sleeping figure. In his mind, he thinks of her as a teenage girl rebelling against her father. Not listening to whatever he says and does what she wants, not caring what will happen to her. But in her case, she's not obliged to listen to Jin, he's not her father in any way. "Typical." he said under his breath. "You have to deal with that every day? What a pain."

'Hnn' was all could Jin reply to Mugen, agreeing with him half-heartedly before pulling a chair to sit near Fuu. It was indeed a pain for him, because of her stubborness, she always gets into all sorts of trouble ever since he took her under his wing. Now that she and Mugen have crossed paths, all of the mishaps that she gets into seemed to have increased more and got into a dangerous level. Such a troublesome girl. He rubbed his temples.

"Some freshly-brewed coffee and light breakfast, Mr. Policeman."

Just few seconds passed, the manager entered the room with a tray with a plate and two mugs of hot-steaming coffee on it. Jin silently thanked her and proceeded to eat the breakfast that were given to him, not bothering to tell her his name for future conversations (which he feels that is going to happen later). The manager then skillfully slided to Mugen, giving him a new mug of coffee.

"What?! Still coffee?!" he complained.

Her eye twitched, "Take it or leave it." she said commanded him.

"Tch." he swiped the mug off the tray and sulked like a child who did not get his candy (in Mugen's case, a child who did not get his booze). "For a girl, 'yah sure have guts to be acting like that. Most girls like you cower in fear whenever they see me."

She gave him a funny look, "That doesn't seem to be the case with Fuu." she humored then waltz her way out of the room, leaving Jin to eat in peace and Mugen scowling about drinking coffee for the second time. It wasn't that bad in all honesty, the coffee helped him to dissolve the alcohol left in his system, he managed to empty 10 bottles of sake from the brothel afterall. But he still wants to down more booze in his throat though.

An hour ticked by and Mugen managed to sleep on the floor after finishing his coffee. It wasn't a pleasant place to sleep but it was convenient since that bed is occupied and the manager gave him an extra pillow and a thick blanket for him to lie on while Jin read a book he found on top of a closet. The book was nothing but a sappy romance shit but with an interesting plot. He heard a snicker coming from beside him.

"I didn't know you were in that kind of novel."

Jin immediately placed down the book on his lap and turned all his attention to Fuu who is smiling at him. She looked okay. He took a mental note to what the girl's current feeling. Although she looked pale, she managed to give her guardian a smile. It was all he needs, a smile from her to confirm that she's faring fine.

"I have nothing else to do."

Fuu raised an eyebrow, "What about your work?"

"I finished it already."

The girl gave him a small smile again then let out a sigh. "I gave you another trouble again." Jin did not answer, "Mugen was right. I'm just a pain in the ass. A burden. I have nothing with me except bring trouble to the people around me."

"That might be the case however,-"

"You must be getting tired of it Jin. Tired of dealing with those troubles. Dealing with a troublesome girl like me."

There were no words that came out from her guardian, he was loss for words and cannot think of the right ones to tell her. Jin knows that she doesn't need any speeches shit that will comfort her whenever she loathes herself. He even can't tell Fuu that she's wrong. However she got one thing that is wrong, he wasn't tired of all. He will never get tired of taking care of the girl.

Instead of words, he put everything in his action. He pat her head. That is all she needs to know that whatever she'll do in the future, he will still care about her and will never get tired of her blunders.

She felt it. She got his telepathic message to her. For the first time today, she smiled widely and immediately went back to sleep, exhaustion taking over her again.

"39 degrees. She still has a fever."

It was already 5 in afternoon when Fuu's manager checked her body temperature. Jin already left the club an hour ago but Mugen still stayed. Like before, the policeman ordered him but mostly, he stayed because he's still hoping that the manager of the bar will give him free booze.

Seated on his wooden chair again, he observed Fuu as her manager wiped her face with a damp towel. He asked her why she caught a fever. "Probable because of fatigue." she replied, "You know that she has multiple jobs and a student at the same time."

"The hell does she have to work that much? She wants to get off of that queer's hair?"

"I don't think so. Maybe she does so much work so she won't feel useless nor she doesn't want to depend so much to Mr. Policeman." she answered, not sure of what she said. "Well anyway, I don't want to make any assumptions. Could you look out for Fuu? I have to make preparations for the opening of the bar. If you do that, I'll surely give you 3 bottles of beer, free of charge."

His eyes shone for a second and agreed to her demands subtly. The manager frowned and rolled her eyes before walking out of the room.

When she left the room, his eyes drifted to the girl again.

 _'Mugen was right. I'm just a pain in the ass. A burden. I have nothing with me except bring trouble to the people around me.'_

She was awake that time he had a talk with Jin. He kind of had a feeling that she is and if she really did hear him, Mugen expected her to be mad at him, the moment she wake up. He expected to be bad mouthed by her but instead she admitted it herself.

"Damn broad." he combed his wild hair with his fingers.

Bored, he looked around the room, looking for something to relieve the boredom he's feeling.

While searching for a thing to entertain him, he duly took note of the room. The room appeared more of someone's bedroom than of a resting area for the employees. Aside from the bed, there is also a small wooden dresser with different kinds of bottle on top of it. Mugen guessed that it might be perfume. On the floor near the dresser, he found pieces of paper and a book sprawled out on the floor. Curious, he looked at it.

Her handwriting, though it was numbers, is certainly beautiful. What was written on the paper he picked up was some complicated math equation. The rogue guessed it was for her school.

Mugen had almost forgot that she's still attending school and not like him. The girl was eager to finish her studies, get into a good college or university and find a more stable job where she can get loads of cash. He have forgotten all of the intellectual shit, he believed that not everything is thought in school. Besides, studying is the most boring thing to do, at least for him.

He looked around again and just noticed that not only her math paper is on the floor, so is her pens and pencils. The rouge found multiple books under her bed and saw it was for academic purposes, unlike the sappy book Jin's been reading earlier.

His train of thoughts were interrupted when the manager of bar went inside the room, carrying a tray along with Jin following behind her. He deduced that it was already dinner time.

Both the manager and Jin paid no heed to whatever Mugen was doing and ignored his presence, as if he never existed at all. The bespectacled man went over to Fuu and checked her temperature again while the manager walked to the table, putting down the tray she was carrying. She let out a sigh of relief when Jin told her that the sleeping girl's fever has subsided.

Noting his existence, he looked at the rogue and quite puzzled as to what he was doing. Mugen lifted his eyes from the paper with complicating numbers and hand it over him. Jin could only raise an eyebrow before looking at the paper that he was given with. It was her unfinished math homework and she's answering some weird logarithm equations. It confounded him why Mugen given him the paper. He looked at rogue and told him to look under the bed which he did.

Jin was taken aback. Sure he knew how much Fuu loved books. He saw the amount of books she possessed however all he ever saw were novels that decorated the shelves in her room, both in her own house and in his house. He rarely see any academic materials with her and never saw one mixed with the ones in her rooms. All of them were in here, a room within the establishment were she works all-night.

He hadn't noticed it all of the things that the girl needed for her school scattered on the floor before until Mugen pointed it out. He was busy waiting for Fuu to wake to take note of his surroundings. He found the book lying on top of the bed just next to the girl's feet.

Now they've fully notice her school stuff, both of the men looked around the room and by the very corner, her uniform was hanged along with some of her underwear.

The manager eyed the two of them confusely. Can't believe they just noticed, sheesh. She complained in her mind. She looked at Jin when she felt her eyes on her. "Is this somehow Fuu's room?" The manager nod.

 _Not only has she had a room in his, she even has here._ He said mentally.

They both have a questioning look on their face. The manager huffed and told them the answer even before they had the chance to ask her. She told them that she allowed the girl to use the extra room for one simple reason, convenience. The manager saw how much it hassles Fuu on getting back from her job to her home to prepare for her day to school, so to solve that she told the the girl that she can make use of the spare room.

"I can see that look on your face. She's using this for free, okay?" she reassure Jin and let out a sigh, "Whatever. I'm going now to open the bar now. Ciao."

The two men's eyes followed her as she exit the room.

"I don't know if she the same girl or it was her twin that we were talking to." Mugen said, voicing his thoughts.

He shook his head and walked to the table and ate the food that the manager gave to him.


	9. 9th Chapter

**9th Chapter**

"You sure you're okay Fuu?"

"I sure am!" she replied with a beaming smile pasted on her face.

Two days had gone by after what happened to Fuu. All she did within those days is to lie dead on the bed at her 'room' in the club, resting her body and at the same time to be protected from the eyes of the media. Apparently, the media haven't decided to leave her alone because of the one who has the intent to kill her has not told the police on why he has attacked her. It frustrated Jin in the inside. It was told to Fuu that they are even looking for Mugen, the one who cut his whole arm but failed to locate the rogue.

The manager pouted. "I still think that this is a good idea."

"Don't worry! I can take care of myself. If Jin got angry with you because of this, I'll take care of it." she reassured her.

"Hey," she nudged her elbow, "how does it feel when two young men with dashing looks are fighting over you?"

Fuu's eyes widened. "Uh What? Fighting over me?"

 _Is she refering to both Jin and Mugen?_ She asked to herself. _Impossible._

For her, it doesn't matter who's who, what the manager has told her seemed and sounded impossible. There is no way in hell that two men will fight over her. She's a girl of low quality in terms of body physique. She doesn't have the necessary 'equipments' in order for men to feast over her, at least not yet. Mugen wanting a girl like her?

Fuu imagined that even if she did achieve a drop-dead-gorgeous body, he'll never go after her, because in the end, he knows how childish she is. Jin too, though it may not look it, the girl figured that her guardian is someone who would want a woman and not a girl like her. He will never see her more than as a friend, sister or daughter. He has his own boundaries.

She looked at herself at the mirror. She's skinny, has no glow, has no desirable behind and the most important of all, she's nowhere near having a B for a cup size. It's actually embarrassing that she still wears a baby bra instead of wearing an actual one. It has its perks though such as never spending so much money and that running around is not that hard for her since she carrying nothing on her front, though she can't decide if it's really a good thing or it was something insulting for her. Men and their stupid love for huge hooters.

"Manager, I think you're imagining things." Fuu said as she sneered at herself.

The manager frowned and shook, "No, I'm not imagining things. It actually happened last night and the memories are still fresh in my mind." she cleared her throat and started to tell her story.

It was past twelve in the midnight when she decided to take a break from her work. Although her fever was gone already, she can't help but to worry about Fuu. The manager haven't checked on her since she gave the rogue's dinner to him and she doesn't really know if the guy with the black hair already left. The manager let one of the workers to take over for her to check on her.

Even from a distance, she could feel the mixture of hot and cold atmospere radiating from Fuu's room. The manager guessed that the policeman who hasn't told his name to her had not left yet and she could guess that the idiot vagrant has done something to annoy him but chose to be silent and ignore the rogue. She wasn't wrong when she peeked through the door that was slightly ajar.

Standing near from the black-haired man, Mugen has his hand on the hilt of his sword and gritting his teeth. The policeman on the other hand, just looked at him cooly and calmly as possible.

"What did yah say Fish-face? I ain't afraid to hack yah into a minced meat right now."

The black-haired guy fixed his glasses, "I said that you're such a loose cannon and an idiot." he sighed. "Honestly, who goes slashing someone's arm off?"

"Hey!" Mugen stomped his foot, not caring if Fuu wakes up from his stomping. "The hell yah want me to do?! Let that man smash that broad to death?!"

"You could have subdued him or restrained yourself from almost killing and just knocked him out cold." He complained.

"At least I do a better job at protecting Flatty than you do." Mugen then smirked, indicating that he suddenly got an idea, "Hey, why don't I just take over your job as her guardian. At least I can keep an eye on her and at the same time I can turn her from a nagging flat chick into a desirable woman."

 _What an asshole._ The manager thought to herself.

As she continued to eavesdrop on them, the manager let out an internal gasp when she heard swords clashing. Her eyes widened at the spectacle going on inside Fuu's room. Out of nowhere, the policeman pulled out his own katana and charged at Mugen. Both of them are fast, the policeman being fast at charging at the rouge and Mugen being fast at blocking an incoming attack to him.

They kept quiet for a while as both men struggle to block each other's attacks.

"What? Can't admit that maybe I can do your job better?" Mugen mocked him.

The black-haired man distanced himself from the rogue. "That's bullshit."

"Then why are yah so triggered, yah queer."

"I dislike it when people badmouthing Fuu or making dirty images of her in their mind."

Mugen dropped his hands to his side to look at him for a few seconds then grinned maliciously. "Yah in love with her or something?"

The policeman followed his suit and sheathed his sword. "No."

"Then it's okay to get under her skirt." the rogue said while he scratch his chin.

"I thought you didn't like girls with no sex appeal."

He grinned, "I don't, but flatty is still developing. With my help, I can boost it up."

"Whatever reason you give me, I won't hand over her to you in any way."

"Why the hell are you so damn protective of her? I thought that you're not in love with her or something."

The black-haired guy returned to his seat. "No. It's not love, that is because of something called 'paternal instinct'."

Fuu couldn't believe what she heard from the manager. Apparently, apart from the unnamed manager, one of the employees named Moyako that just arrived that night got intrigued when she saw the manager peeping at the room and when she heard unfamiliar voices and recorded everything. With the manager's and the audio recording, the girl couldn't help but to believe them.

 _Aren't those two worried in a bit that I might overhear them talking about anything like that?_ She thought to herself.

That was the bad thing for her. The girl wasn't able to hear what the Jin and Mugen were bickering about because she slept like a log. Not even a scream next to her or the lightning striking the rough ground can wake her up from her much wanted sleep.

The girl stared at the window while she process everything in her mind. Those two are idiots. Because of Mugen's presence, his idiocy is rubbing off Jin, saying things that are out of character. Although Fuu admitted that what he said at the end really made sense. Taking care of her for years, enduring all the pain and annoyance of the blunders she gets into, that wasn't an easy task for him and it may be the sole reason why his 'father instincts' strengthen.

"Ms. Nagayama! Quit spacing out during my class will you?!"

Fuu was looking outside the window when her History teacher once again scolded her. She blinked and looked up at him, glaring down at her. All she could do was to apologize with a weak voice.

He sighed, "I'll see you after class hours."

The moment he turned back, Fuu said 'jerk' in a hushed tone and stuck out her tongue then went back to writing her notes.

Fuu wasn't in the mood to entertain her teacher today. When the dismissal bell rang, she quickly made her way to the door but stopped by a man with an eyepatch the moment she slide the door.

He looked down on her with a stern look and they've locked eyes for a few seconds. For some reason, fear suddenly ignited in her heart. Fuu was scared of him but she managed to hide it from the man in front of her.

A minute has passed and the man didn't take off his eyes away from her. He blinked a couple of times but continued to stare at her. Fuu's fear was soon replaced with a weird feeling under the man's gaze. Thankfully, he stopped when her History teacher called his name.

"Ah... Mr. Umanosuke. How may I help you?"

The man with an eyepatch looked at him. "There's someone looking for you. It's a woman."

He fixed his glasses. "Really? Please tell her that I'll see her in a few moments. I'm just going to sort things out."

"If you say so."

Before completely turning his back, he looked at Fuu over his shoulder again. She was a little bit startled by his gaze. Her fear returned again. He narrowed his eyes, as if he's studying her, she showed no emotion. The man didn't say anything and started to walk away but not without snorting.

Fuu let out the air that the girl been holding in since the mysterious man arrived. A hand patted her shoulder, causing her to jump a little.

"Ms. Nagayama. I understand that you already excel in my subject but can you please at least make it look like that you're listening to me?"

She turned around to face him, "I am always listening to you. You've seen my notes, right?"

"I did, however." her teacher frowned. "Whenever your classmates see you just looking outside the window, they lose their interest too."

 _So now it's my problem._ She hissed internally.

"The guidance counselor told me that you didn't go to detention the other day." He sighed. "I'll that slide, today too. But in exchange-"

"Yah yah." she interrupted, disdain evident in her voice. "I get it. Can I go now?"

He fixed his glasses. "Thank you and sorry for taking your time. You can go now."

With a small huff, she turned her heels and started to walk away from her History teacher. Just before she could exit the room, she stopped from her tracks. "I can't promise you though." Fuu said and left, unsure if her teacher heard her or not and if he did, she doesn't want to know what was his reaction on what she just said.

"Hey."

"Shinsuke..."

With a helmet in his hands, he was leaning his back on a wall. Apparently, her friend has been waiting for her to exit the school. She just raised an eyebrow for his uncharacteristic gesture.

This is the second time Shinsuke to behave like a gentleman. Fuu is starting to think that he's way more affected by Mugen's presence than her. It's not like that the girl dislikes the idea of a guy being such a gentleman to her despite of her 'undesirable' appearance.

Nobody really treated her the way Shinsuke is doing right now. Unconsciously, Fuu's been wishing this kind of treatment instead of the ones she deals with in a regular basis.

Men are such an animal sexist yet they want to fuck women until their nut sack is completely emptied out in one night. Fucking hypocrites.

"Gonna take you to your job. Hop on." he said patting the seat of his motorcycle.

"I don't have a shift today."

Shinsuke blinked, "Really?" then smiled. "Then I'll give you a ride home."

"You really going to let me ride your precious wheels?" she hesitated but humored to him at the same time.

He grinned at her. "Yah. Didn't I promise to you before that one day I'm gonna let you ride this?" Fuu just sneered and wore the helmet Shinsuke's been holding for her.

She really loves riding motorcycles and scooters, in fact she owns one but it got broken and she sent it to her mechanic. _Note to self: Check my scooter tomorrow._

As the both of them go to a ride, wind grazed the girl's flushed cheeks and it relaxed her. The turmoil she felt from the man with an eye patch dissipated. There were something the way he looked at her and she'd seen that kind of look before.

Shinsuke stopped in front of her house. It's been days since she went home. Upon removing Fuu's helmet, she saw her friend looking at her with a worried expression.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

The girl arched an eyebrow, "Huh? There's nothing wrong."

"You can't lie to me Fuu. I felt how you tighten your hold on my clothes. C'mon. What you're thinking about?"

She looked at Shinsuke. He was always there whenever she's sad or when she have problems where it reached to the point that she trusts him so much than Jin. She decided to confide to him and invited him inside to talk.

Fuu closed the door behind her and she let out an exasperated sigh. "So much happened these past days. You've heard the news about the man whose arm was cut off right?"

"Yeah. I heard he attacked a girl and was going to kill her with a bat if wasn't for an unnamed man slashing his arm off first. It was all over the television. I mean, it's not every day that a man's arm had been cut off clean with a katana, especially at this kind of era." Shinsuke said as he took a seat on the couch.

"Well, the thing is..." she brushed her bangs off her eyes, "I was the girl that that man almost bludgeoned to death."

"What? Why would he want to kill you?"

Fuu shook her head, "I don't know, it was still unclear to me. It was either because he wants to rob me, which is impossible with the way of how determined he is to kill me or someone paid him to do it."

Shinsuke knitted his eyebrow, "Why someone would want you dead? You've done nothing wrong as far as I'm concerned."

"It really mystifies me." Fuu took a seat beside him, "He was really serious about killing me that he injected some drug that numbed my whole body when I ran away from him." she sighed. "I don't really understand why I always get caught in a string of unfortunate events. Aside from that, there's this man from our school that scares me."

"Never knew that you were scared at our History class teacher." he humored that made Fuu giggle.

"No, it was someone that wears an eyepatch. The way he looked was so creepy and scares me."

Shinsuke grabbed her shoulders. "You seriously went to detention?! Didn't I tell you not to?!"

She widened her eyes and shook her head furiously, "No, I didn't! I bumped into him earlier when I was going to sneak away from our History teacher's chastising."

He breathed out a sigh and let go of Fuu's shoulders, "I thought you went there. Never ever go there okay?"

"So he was the infamous Guidance Counselor, huh? Now I see why there are such rumors circulating around him. The guy was a total creep."

"Some girls say that it felt like they were being stripped naked with the way he look at them. He even sexually harassed a female student." Shinsuke combed his hair with his hand.

Fuu was surprised with how the tone of his voice has changed. His tone was a mixture of disgust and fury. She never heard him talk like that. Usually, he's tone is like of a laid-back person even when his angry. The girl that was sexually harassed must be someone really important for him to have a personal vendetta towards the man that scares Fuu.

"Was she your girlfriend Shinsuke?"

He gazed at her and showed her a forlorn smile. "No matter how many times the teacher told her to go to the Detention Room, she never went there not until she was warned that she might never graduate and enter a decent university because of her conduct. She had no choice but to abide, it was her dream to graduate from a university. But now," He looked at the tiled floors of Fuu's home, "she won't be able to fulfill that. She was broken. He broke her and yet he got away from it."

"Shinsuke..." the girl took a hold of his hand to console him.

"That's why." he looked at her and held her hand too. "I don't want you to go there nor be near with that man. If the same fate happens to you, I'm not the only one who's going to be affected by it, even mom will be."

Fuu gave him a reassuring smile, "I promise. I won't go near him and won't let that happen to me."

"I'm glad." He smiled and stretched his arms. "Well, I'll go now. See you tomorrow at class."

Just as she opened the door, someone unexpected was waiting outside the gate.

 _What the shit..._

* * *

 ** _Thanks for Rumelka for following this fanfic~ uwu_**


	10. 10th Chapter

**10th Chapter**

It was quite surprising to me that Mugen didn't say a single word and just let Shinsuke leave easily. Last time I checked, he and my friend are not exactly on friendly terms. I was so busy looking at Shinsuke that I didn't notice that the ruffian has already gone inside my own home.

"So. Why in the blazing hell did you just waltz inside my house?" I asked, placing my hand on my hips.

"Just wantin' to see your house, that's all."

My eye twitched. "You've seen it. Now get out."

He chuckled and flopped down on my couch, "I'm just messin' with you Girly. Fish-face sent me."

What? Jin sent him of all people? Is Jin's father instincts kicking in again that he sent this bastard to look after me? He's being over-protective again. He's breaking out of character again.

"Why? It's not like I'm going to be assaulted inside my own home. If ever, the one I need to be protected from is you." I glared at him.

"Oh don't flatter yourself, Flatty. There's no way in hell that I will want to have sex with you."

I frowned. Oh really now? Isn't he contradicting himself from what he said last night? Though there's no way I'm going to say that someone overheard their bickering. Who knows what will happen if I bring that up. I'll just pretend that he's really saying what's on his mind.

I was distracted that I didn't notice Mugen has opened my television. He even asked me if I have some booze.

"What are you? Stupid? Do I look like someone who drinks alcohol to you?"

This good-for-nothing jerk. Not only he invaded my home, he even had the nerve to feel like this is his house or that he's welcome to be here! I really want to kill this guy to end my suffering once and for all...

I just sighed and abandoned that urge. What am I thinking? I can't do that. I don't have the guts to kill a person, much less someone that really irritates me and making my life miserable. I guess that I'll just let this go and continue on my life. It's not like I'll be stuck with him every day, right?

 _Why do I feel like I'm jinxing myself?_

Hours have passed when I left Mugen by himself while I do my homework inside my room. By the time I went downstairs, he's already asleep with a plastic cup in his hand, and a bag of potato chips with the remote on the floor. The moron got hungry that he stole my snack. Sucks for him all he could drink is water.

I walked up to my television to turn it off manually. There's no way in hell that is going to make me walk within 1-meter radius from him. Last time I let my guard down around this sleeping man, I almost lost my innocence.

"Maybe I should cook some food for dinner."

Before I could step inside the kitchen, I felt a pair of arms grabbed my waist and pulled me down the sofa. Next thing I knew, I am under the sleeping man that I was avoiding earlier.

"What do you think you're doing?" I hissed, forcing myself to be calm.

He didn't answer me and just stare at me with his glassy eyes. All of my remaining composure diminished in a second, making me gulp in fear.

I know this kind of gaze. It was the look of a drunk man, hungry for a woman's taste. I've encountered numerous of men with the look similar to him matching with flushed cheeks from too much alcohol intake. Though it wasn't evident from his tanned cheeks, I can confirm that this man on top of me is drunk.

I looked around the living room and just noticed 5 empty bottles of booze that lied quietly on my white and cold tiled floor. Where the hell did he get that much booze?

"Where did you get those bottles of booze?"

"Do you like him or some shit?" he asked out of nowhere.

I clicked my tongue. "Don't change the subject and answer me properly."

"Then answer my question."

"Why would I answer such irrelevant question?"

"I could ask that question to you myself."

Okay. I had had enough conversing with this stupid drunkard. Talking to him right now will get me nowhere out of this mess, it's like talking to a rock. Looking at Mugen again, I think I'd prefer to talk to a rock than talking to this man on top of me.

I glared at him, "Get off me!"

Mustering all off my strength, I tried to get him off me but he's stronger than what I perceived him to be. He has lanky arms and he's somewhat skinny. I can't help but to think and assume that he's not that strong despite of the fact that he wields a sword. But that didn't stop me from prying him off me.

"Just get off me, dammit!"

In a flash, my hands were subdued by him, using only one hand. A cold shiver was sent down in my spine. He just kept looking at me with glassy eyes. When I thought he's going to do the unthinkable, he just fell ungracefully on top of me and started snoring.

"Mugen!" I yelled his name, with flushed cheeks but not from embarrassment but with anger.

Mugen didn't say anything and just kept sleeping like a log while I'm under him, still stuck and squirming like a worm.

For the second time, I squirmed again, hoping for his grip to loose and him to move his hip for me to kick or knee his junk. I found an opening and was about to do my thing when he rolled away from me and continued with his slumber. I immediately jumped away from the couch while glaring at him. The door opened before I could yell at Mugen for what he did.

It was Jin. My racing heart slowed down its pace and calmed me down a bit just by being in his presence. I was so fixated on how to escape from being entrapped under his sleeping body that I didn't hear Jin coming.

Jin raised an eyebrow, looking back and forth from me and Mugen, who snored ever so loudly than earlier. Asshole, I think he's pretending to sleep to make it appear that I was glaring at him for no reason.

"Jin! You're here! Did you already eat something for dinner?" I asked him, shaking off the tension and anger swelling inside of me. He shook his head. "I was about to cook some. Wait here. It won't be long."

He nodded at me and sat on a couch opposite to Mugen's, whose ears perked up when he heard me saying that I'll cook some food. He must be still hungry despite of eating a big bag of chips and drinking many bottles of booze. You pretending to sleep is so not good.

After letting out a big sigh, I focused myself with cooking a dinner for us. Maybe, this way I will be able to calm myself and even just for a few minutes. I could forget the fact that Mugen tried to do something to me for the second time. It has been a while since I cook food beside for myself and share with them. When I'm at Jin's home, we either order fast food or Jin was the one who does the cooking and I don't like how he cooks. It's so bland and I can't complain about it, but I guess what's important for him is that that our stomachs are filled.

So much time has passed that I wasn't aware of it after I started cooking. When I went out of the kitchen with the bowl in my hands, I saw that the table was already set up whereas Mugen and Jin are already seated on their chair. I smiled at this.

I placed down the bowl on the table and sat on my own chair. Like a pig I imagine him to be, Mugen started stuffing himself while Jin normally ate his food and scolding Mugen at the way he ate. I smiled and closed my eyes to pray, like I always do. When I opened my eyes, I was taken by surprised; Mugen has stopped from gobbling the food and seemed like he was waiting for me. He asked if I am done, I just gave him a nod, I was speechless. Jin nodded too and continued on eating his dinner.

It had been a while since I've had this kind of lively dinner. I can't remember when I last had it, if it was when mom was so energetic or when my father was still with us. I thought that this dinner table in front of won't have any more use to me since I've assumed I will never have any use to it. I always eat outside or at Jin's. _So what was the point of keeping this big table when I don't get to use it all the time?_ That was the question that always pop in my head whenever my eyes land on this big table.

Looking at us now, as we eat, we looked just like a family. From my point of view at this moment, it looked like Mugen is the stubborn father who doesn't have a concept of 'table manners', Jin is the nagging mother who constantly reprimands her husband about his table manners and I'm their daughter who just watch them as I eat my own food. I can tell, we are a very loud family. Not my ideal family to be honest. I can see it at another angle wherein; Jin is the strict and conservative father and Mugen is my annoying and perverse brother. Both are so damn accurate. But despite of all the flaws of the family, I'll still be willing to take it.

It's been years. Ever since dad left, I've been unconsciously wishing and looking for a family since I only had a short time experiencing it. Although I have Jin as my brother or as a father-figure, I just can't help it. Truth to be told, the main reason I want to sell this is that I don't like seeing this table, much less sitting on one of its chairs. It reminds of the days when dad was still us and my mother's sweet smile. Looking at this table has always made my blood boil but now, somehow it was different.

Maybe it was because the pain and fury I feel for my father has left heart for now or maybe it's because I'm creating new memories with these two bozos in front of me as we eat using this table.

 _...It really warms my heart._

"Darn! You have no more for seconds!"

"What do you mean seconds? You've been eating non-stop like a pig."

"Shut up Fish face. Hey it looks to me you're not hungry, can I ta-. Why are ya crying flat board?"

I was so immersed at being sentimental that I didn't realize that the tears I've been holding in just came flowing out my eyes. What made it worse is that I'm crying in front of them. In front of a man I've barely known him no less. I first looked at Jin and then to Mugen. I was surprised that there was a hint of concern at the ruffian's voice.

"No, nothing. It's been a while since you've eaten any food I've cooked and sat down and have meal together, hasn't it Jin?"

Jin just looked at me and replied 'hnn'. I saw the corner of his lips curved upward, evident that he too is remembering the last time I've cooked for him. I giggled and wiped the tears off my face.

"What, you've cooked for Fish-face before?" The ruffian asked while giving his bowl to me.

"Yeah. Both of us had become busy with our own works and agenda that we didn't have the time to eat home-cooked meals together." I closed my eyes, reliving those memories I had in my mind. "Somehow, I feel like what is happening now will be a greater memory to keep."

"What?"

"Nothing." I replied as I gave back his bowl with a smile plastered on my face.

* * *

 **Dang... long time no update. It seems like I've been neglecting my responsibilities for updating this fanfic just because my head is on the clouds lately because of the otomes I've been playing these past days. But, no worries, I've always writing drafts for this fanfic whenever an idea pops up!**

 **Btw, thanks to _SifTheGreat_ for adding this story to their favorites and following it (also for following me, thanks man.) and also thanks to _aditi (guest)_ for saying that they like this fanfic so far... really appreciate it uwu**

 **Also also... I have a new SC fanfic that is also set in modern times~ check it out~!**

 ** _r &r_**


	11. 11th Chapter

**11th Chapter**

"Then you can go."

He did not look up from his coffee instead he glared at it the moment he heard his voice. It was Jin. Mugen was in no mood to deal with him. He heard the bespectacled man shuffle his feet from where he was and saw him moved toward Fuu. Curious as he is, he took a peek but all he could see is Jin's back (not to mention his ass).

Jin bent over to check on the sleeping girl and stared at her face. It didn't change, it was the same as before. The corner of his lips lift up slightly and disappeared not long after he forgot that there's someone else with them in the room, boring holes on he doesn't know where if it is on his back or on his ass. He stood straight and turned his attention to the man who is begrudgingly returned his gaze as he drank his morning coffee.

"What? Job's all done now?" Mugen asked, a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

The bespectacled just rolled his eyes and looked at him straight again, "Do you know why was Fuu targeted?" He questioned the rogue then added details such as the suspect they have apprehended was still unconscious because of massive blood loss, "No thanks to you." he said.

Mugen emptied his mug and placed it on the table. "No. I'm clueless as you are. But there is one thing I can be sure of." he told Jin with a serious tone. The policeman raised an eyebrow at his sudden change of tone. "That that man is not after her body."

Jin's eye just twitched and he fought the urge to kill the man he's talking with. "Why the hell did I expect something useful from you?" He said, rubbing his temple. The rouge just shrugged.

"The fuck I know about that. I was just passing by and then I heard flatty screamed. I'm pretty sure you know the rest." He informed Jin while picking his ear with his pinky. The bespectacled man just replied with a _'hnn'_ and Mugen narrowed his eyes as he gaze on him then let out a snort. "I swear that flat-chested girl only brings nothing but trouble."

"And yet you still saved her." Jin replied in a flat tone, his eyes focusing on the girl. "It was never in your nature to save anyone in trouble, no matter who and what they are. You never give a shit to whatever is going to happen to them, even if it leads to their own demise."

The atmosphere in the room shifted. Mugen didn't reply to what the other man told him. It was true nonetheless, he can't retort back any words. Having to live in the dark and brutal side of the city has thought him to only care for himself and his problems. Never did it occur in his mind to lend a helping to other people. The world is cruel place and it will be always, he always says in his mind.

"Shut up you queer." he hissed, "I only did that because I know how valuable and precious is flatty."

Silent like he always is, Jin did not let out any comment or any denials what Mugen has stated. His gaze drifted to Mugen and to Fuu, he narrowed his eyes. "It's none of your business."

Seconds later, the manager of the bar showed up with a surprise evident on her face upon seeing Jin and she can't help but to let out a gasp, both of them looked at her. "Didn't expect you to come here that soon mister." she said directly to the bespectacled man, a hint of pink on her cheeks. "Let me prepare a breakfast for you."

She quickly stepped out the room but not without excusing herself from the two.

 _Cheh! The moment she saw pretty boy here, she turned into a wolf in a sheep's clothing._ He complained in his mind. Mugen's gaze landed to Fuu again. Probably she's the same as her manager.

"'Ya know, being her guardian, you're not doing a great job." the rouge said, insulting Jin. "'Ya just let her do what she wants and let her roam free." he sneered, "Not that I have a problem with that." he then added.

Jin, not wanting to stoop low like the person his talking with just fixed his glasses sliding off the trail of his nose and gave him a deadpanned look. "Even if I prohibit her from doing things she want, she'll do it anyways regardless of the words I told her." he explained calmly.

Mugen just arched an eyebrow and looked at Fuu's sleeping figure. In his mind, he thinks of her as a teenage girl rebelling against her father. Not listening to whatever he says and does what she wants, not caring what will happen to her. But in her case, she's not obliged to listen to Jin, he's not her father in any way. "Typical." he said under his breath. "'Ya have to deal with that every day? What a pain."

 _'Hnn'_ was all could Jin reply to Mugen, agreeing with him half-heartedly before pulling a chair to sit near Fuu. It was indeed a pain for him, because of her stubbornness, she always get into all sorts of trouble ever since he took her under his wing. Now that she and Mugen have crossed paths, all of the mishaps that she gets into seemed to have increased more and got into a dangerous level. Such a troublesome girl. He rubbed his temples.

"Some freshly-brewed coffee and light breakfast, Mr. Policeman."

Just few seconds passed, the manager entered the room with a tray with a plate and two mugs of hot-steaming coffee on it. Jin silently thanked her and proceeded to eat the breakfast that were given to him, not bothering to tell her his name for future conversations (which he feels that is going to happen later). The manager then skillfully slid to Mugen, giving him a mug freshly brewed coffee.

"What?! Still coffee?!" he complained.

Her eye twitched. "Take it or leave it." she said commanded him.

"Tch." he swiped the mug off the tray and sulked like a child who did not get his candy (in Mugen's case, a child who did not get his booze). "For a girl, you sure have guts to be acting like that. Most girls like you cower in fear whenever they see me."

She gave him a funny look. "That doesn't seem to be the case with Fuu." She humored then waltzed her way out of the room, leaving Jin to eat in peace and Mugen scowling about drinking coffee for the second time. It wasn't that bad in all honesty. The coffee helped him to dissolve the alcohol left in his system, he managed to empty 10 bottles of sake from the brothel after all. But he still wants to down more booze in his throat though.

An hour ticked by and Mugen managed to sleep on the floor after finishing his coffee. It wasn't a pleasant place to sleep but it was convenient since that bed is occupied and the manager gave him an extra pillow and a thick blanket for him to lie on while Jin read a book he found on top of a closet. The book was nothing but a sappy romance shit but with an interesting plot. He heard a snicker coming from beside him.

"I didn't know you were in that kind of novel."

Jin immediately placed down the book on his lap and turned all his attention to Fuu who is smiling at him. She looked okay. He took a mental note to what the girl's current feeling. Although she looked pale, she managed to give her guardian a smile. It was all he needs, a smile from her to confirm that she's faring fine.

"I have nothing else to do."

Fuu raised an eyebrow, "What about your work?"

"I finished it already."

The girl gave him a small smile again then let out a sigh. "I gave you another trouble again." Jin did not answer, "Mugen was right. I'm just a pain in the ass. A burden. I have nothing with me except bring trouble to the people around me."

"That might be the case however,-"

"You must be getting tired of it Jin. Tired of dealing with those troubles. Dealing with a troublesome girl like me."

There were no words that came out from her guardian, he was loss for words and cannot think of the right ones to tell her. Jin knows that she doesn't need any speeches shit that will comfort her whenever she loathes herself. He even can't tell Fuu that she's wrong. However she got one thing that is wrong, he wasn't tired of all. He will never get tired of taking care of the girl.

Instead of words, he put everything in his action. He patted her head. That is all she needs to know that whatever she'll do in the future, he will still care about her and will never get tired of her blunders.

She felt it. She got his telepathic message to her. For the first time today, she smiled widely and immediately went back to sleep, exhaustion taking over her again.

 **xx**

"39 degrees. She still has a fever."

It was already 5 in afternoon when Fuu's manager checked her body temperature. Jin already left the club an hour ago but Mugen still stayed. Like before, the policeman ordered him but mostly, he stayed because he's still hoping that the manager of the bar will give him free booze.

Seated on his wooden chair again, he observed Fuu as her manager wiped her face with a damp towel. He asked her why she caught a fever. "Probable because of fatigue." she replied, "You know that she has multiple jobs and a student at the same time."

"The hell does she have to work that much? She wants to get off of that queer's hair?"

"I don't think so. Maybe she does so much work so she won't feel useless nor she doesn't want to depend so much to Mr. Policeman." she answered, not sure of what she said. "Well anyway, I don't want to make any assumptions. Could you look out for Fuu? I have to make preparations for the opening of the bar. If you do that, I'll surely give you 3 bottles of beer, free of charge."

His eyes shone for a second and agreed to her demands subtly. The manager frowned and rolled her eyes before walking out of the room.

When she left the room, his eyes drifted to the girl again.

 _'Mugen was right. I'm just a pain in the ass. A burden. I have nothing with me except bring trouble to the people around me.'_

She was awake that time he had a talk with Jin. He kind of had a feeling that she is and if she really did hear him, Mugen expected her to be mad at him, the moment she wake up. He expected to be bad mouthed by her but instead she admitted it herself.

"Damn broad." he combed his wild hair with his fingers.

Bored, he looked around the room, looking for something to relieve the boredom he's feeling.

While searching for a thing to entertain him, he duly took note of the room. The room appeared more of someone's bedroom than of a resting area for the employees. Aside from the bed, there is also a small wooden dresser with different kinds of bottle on top of it, Mugen guessed that it might be perfume. On the floor near the dresser, he found pieces of paper and a book sprawled out on the floor. Curious, he looked at it.

Her handwriting, though it was numbers, is certainly beautiful. What was written on the paper he picked up was some complicated math equation. The rogue guessed it was for her school.

Mugen had almost forgotten that she's still attending school and not like him. The girl was eager to finish her studies, get into a good college or university and find a more stable job where she can get loads of cash. He have forgotten all of the intellectual shit, he believed that not everything is thought in school. Besides, studying is the most boring thing to do, at least for him.

He looked around again and just noticed that not only her math paper is on the floor, so is her pens and pencils. The rouge found multiple books under her bed and saw it was for academic purposes, unlike the sappy book Jin's been reading earlier.

His train of thoughts were interrupted when the manager of bar went inside the room, carrying a tray along with Jin following behind her. He deduced that it was already dinner time.

Both the manager and Jin paid no heed to whatever Mugen was doing and ignored his presence, as if he never existed at all. The bespectacled man went over to Fuu and checked her temperature again while the manager walked to the table, putting down the tray she was carrying. She let out a sigh of relief when Jin told her that the sleeping girl's fever has subsided.

Noting his existence, he looked at the rogue and quite puzzled as to what he was doing. Mugen lifted his eyes from the paper with complicating numbers and hand it over him. Jin could only raise an eyebrow before looking at the paper that he was given with. It was her unfinished math homework and she's answering some weird logarithm equations. It confounded him why Mugen given him the paper. He looked at rogue and told him to look under the bed which he did.

Jin was taken aback. Sure he knew how much Fuu loved books. He saw the amount of books she possessed however all he ever saw were novels that decorated the shelves in her room, both in her own house and in his house. He rarely sees any academic materials with her and never saw one mixed with the ones in her rooms. All of them were in here, a room within the establishment where she works all-night.

He hadn't noticed it all of the things that the girl needed for her school scattered on the floor before until Mugen pointed it out. He was busy waiting for Fuu to wake to take note of his surroundings. He found the book lying on top of the bed just next to the girl's feet.

Now they've fully notice her school stuff, both of the men looked around the room and by the very corner, her uniform was hanged along with some of her underwear.

The manager eyed the two of them confusedly. _Can't believe they just noticed, sheesh._ She complained in her mind. She looked at Jin when she felt her eyes on her. "Is this somehow Fuu's room?" The manager nodded.

 _Not only has she had a room in his, she even has here._ He said mentally.

They both have a questioning look on their face. The manager huffed and told them the answer even before they had the chance to ask her. She told them that she allowed the girl to use the extra room for one simple reason, convenience. The manager saw how much it hassles Fuu on getting back from her job to her home to prepare for her day to school, so to solve that she told the girl that she can make use of the spare room.

"I can see that look on your face. She's using this for free, okay?" She reassure Jin and let out a sigh. "Whatever. I'm going now to open the bar now. Ciao."

The two men's eyes followed her as she exit the room.

"I don't know if she the same girl or it was her twin that we were talking to." Mugen said, voicing his thoughts.

He shook his head and walked to the table and ate the food that the manager gave to him.


End file.
